Meine Besessenheit
by TanithNight
Summary: Schuldig and Aya share the same obsession. Please review and comment. It's complete!
1. Chapter 1

Meine Besessenheit (My Obsession) by Tanith Night

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Schuldig x Yohji

Warning: Contains yaoi, m-preg, NCS, angst, sap, possible death, torture

Disclaimer: I own the world and everything in it, up to and including the boys from Weiss Kreuz. Why am I in a room with padded walls and…oh, what an interesting jacket!

"Blah" = Speech

_Blah = _Thought

'Blah' = Telepathic speech

_:Blah:_ = Visions

^+^^+^^+^ = POV change

~*~ = Scene Change

Crawford rose from his desk proceeding to the family room in order to give the rest of Schwarz their marching orders. Suddenly, he went rigid, his hands plastered palm down onto the desk's surface, and a slight sheen could be seen upon his brow. He was in the grips of another vision. Scattered at first and then became clearer.

_:Red, Blonde, Red, Black hair. A green field and a little girl with long black wavy hair was running with a beautiful bright smile. Vater! Vater! Hehe. The little girl giggled as she was scooped up from the ground and twirled in circles by her father. A man of red hair and blue eyes.:_

As the vision began to loosen its hold on Crawford three words could be heard, "Schuldig a father?" _I wonder who the mother could be. Schuldig is gay, unless that has changed in the last few minutes. I despise my visions when they only give very little information. _Crawford thought angrily.

"Esset has presented us with another job. We are to guard…" Crawford laid out the details of Schwartz's next assignment to the others all the while watching Schuldig as if he could see the heterosexuality invading him.

_I know that look. Crawford has had a vision and I was the star or at least in it. Something is different though. He seems confused about something. I could always ask him to tell me and that will get me absolutely nowhere. I've asked before and never got an answer. I won't now either especially since this one has him perplexed. Oh well, I will find out soon enough._

"Schuldig" _that sounds like Crawford._

"Uh"

"I said that you and Farfarello need to do a sweep of the office building we will be setting up in."

"Ja, ja, mein Führer. Gehen wir sein!"

Crawford watched as they left, still looking at Schuldig strangely.

~*~

"I hope Yohji is feeling better!" Exclaimed Omi. "This is the third mission that he has missed because he has been so sick."

"Don't worry Omi; Yohji will be back to his usual annoying self in no time." Reassured Ken putting his arm around Omi's shoulders and gave a little squeeze.

Suddenly the three members of Weiss stopped dead in its tracks has they came face to face with Mastermind and Berserker of Schwartz.

"Well, hello Weiss kitties!" A smirk grew across Mastermind's face as he sensed their fear. "Now, where is the pretty Balinese kitty? Was he not allowed out to play the hero?"

"What do you want?" Growled Abyssinian.

"Oh, nothing really. Just doing what we were told, and then heading home!" Mastermind shrugged his shoulders and turning to his teammate asked "Do you want to play with the kitties."

"Most definitely!" Grinned Berserker and began to give chase to the three members of Weiss.

While caring on the conversation with the kitties, Schuldig began to search their heads for the location of Balinese and why he missed out on the latest chance to be a hero. _Let's see Abyssinian's head is filled with hate directed_ _at me and he is extremely protective over a certain kitty. Well, now isn't that interesting. His hate clogs up the rest of his thoughts. The little Bombay kitty, ah, so Balinese is sick and at home in bed. Now, that I know where the last kitten is, maybe Farf would like to play a little? _

Schuldig let Farf play with the kitties while he went to check up on his favorite.

Arriving at the Kitten in a Flower Shop, Schuldig quickly climbed the fire escape. Lifting the unlocked window he slid in effortlessly and silently. He began to walk toward the bathroom door, surmising that his kitten was in there as it was the only light on in the entire building.

Yohji rose from his perch in front of the toilet where his head seemed to have been buried for the past week and half. He washed out his mouth and brushed his teeth. He did not like the taste of vomit in his mouth. Then again, who does! Setting down his toothbrush, he took a long hard look at himself. "Damn, I look horrible!" He was pale, had dark circles under his eyes and was losing weight because he couldn't seem to keep a single bite of food down. Closing his eyes he relished the fact that he was away from the toilet. _I hate being sick._

Yohji was so focused on his reflection that he didn't hear the bathroom door open or notice the other person in the room with him until he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He eyes flew open and stared at the reflection of his lover standing behind him.

"Schu, what are you doing here? My friends will be back soon and I would prefer not to have my lover skewered by a katana."

"Not going to happen, your teammates are on a wild goose hunt with Farf trailing not too far behind." Schuldig tried to reassure Yohji, but the smirk on his face made Yohji worry for his friends and teammates instead.

Turning in his lover's embrace, Yohji placed his head on Schuldig shoulder sighed the question, "how can you let him chase after them? If he hurts any of them, I will never forgive you."

"Come on Kitten, let's get you back into bed and I'll explain what you consider to be my lapse in judgment."

Both Yohji and Schuldig climbed into Yohji's bed. Schuldig laid down propped up by a couple of pillows and got comfortable. One arm open, inviting Yohji to lay next to him. Yohji rested his head on Schuldig's chest. Running his hand through Yohji's hair Schuldig began to tell him of the night's events including the strange looks Crawford was giving him.

Yohji quickly fell asleep to the rhythm the hand in his hair, the rise and fall of Schuldig's chest and the sound of his voice. Schuldig stayed a short while longer ensuring that his lover got a good night's rest.

The entire time he spent with Yohji, Schuldig had his telepathy tuned into the other kitties so he could spend as much time as possible with Yohji before he had to leave. He could tell that they were close and gave himself a few more minutes before he had to go. Just as he slipped out of the window and closed it. Just as he moved from view Abyssinian walked into Yohji's room. Yohji was sleeping peacefully and dreaming of him when Abyssinian approached the bed. As he moved a lock of hair from Yohji's face, Schuldig heard the barely audible words spoken "you are so beautiful." Jealousy flared up in Schuldig and was ready to kill Abyssinian for touching and wanting what belonged to him. However, Schuldig remained right where he was because he knew that if Yohji woke to find him killing his teammate, justified or not, it would break the hard earned trust that was between them and he was not about to lose Yohji.

Heading down the fire escape Schuldig started on his way home. _I will have to keep an eye of Abyssinian. His interest in Yohji is strong. Yohji belongs to me. I make him happy and I keep him happy. I know Yohji cares for his teammate he cares for all of them. He wouldn't leave me for him, would he?_

Schuldig hated having doubts about him and Yohji's relationship mostly because it showed how much he cared and caring is a weakness. Esset uses weakness against its enslaved. _I don't know if I could survive Esset getting their hands on him. What the hell am I going to do? At least no one knows of our relationship. _Schuldig smiled at the word relationship because that was what they had a relationship. They would meet and see each other when they could. Sometimes it was not very often. When they were able to meet they would go out clubbing or grab a bite to eat somewhere or go someplace to have sex or do what he did tonight and just hold Yohji. Nights like tonight were Schuldig's favorite. _Wait no, a night of great sex and then holding Yohji are my favorite. Even if they don't happen all that often. _They rarely had time enough to lay next to one another after sex. One or both usually had to leave shortly after. So, they made best of the time that they could.

Schuldig finally made it home and promptly went upstairs to bed, hoping to join Yohji in dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Aya, is Yohji alright?"

"He's sleeping."

"Oh, good. I'm really worried about him. I've never seen him this sick before. Will you be okay in the store by yourself tomorrow if he is not felling well enough to work?"

"I'll be fine Omi. Go to bed."

"Okay. Good night Aya"

Aya turned into his room and shut the door. He leaned against the door for a moment before pushing off and walking to his bed to retrieve his katana. Sitting upon his bed he began to clean his katana of all evidence from the activities of the latest mission in the vain attempt to get a certain sleeping playboy from his mind. _How could someone like him get so far under my skin? If it was just lust I could handle that, but it's more than that. I want to control him, possess him, love him, and hold him. Damn, what the hell am I going to do!?_

~*~

Omi left for his classes after setting up the store for Aya. Ken was helping out in the store until 11:00. Yohji has yet to make an appearance.

_I doubt he will show up to work today. He has been really sick this past week or so._

Just as Aya finished that thought Yohji walked into the store feeling better than he has in over a week. "Morning Aya"

"Hn." _If I distance myself from him maybe I won't be tempted to give into my numerous desires and fantasies. Damn, he looks good even with the weight he has lost recently._

"How did the mission go last night?" Inquired Yohji.

"Fine."

"Talkative as always I see. You know it won't kill you to expand your vocabulary beyond single syllable words outside of missions."

"Hn."

"Or grunts" sighed Yohji.

Aya watched from the corner of his eye as Yohji took his place behind the cash register. As he leaned against the back counter his shirt rode up just enough to expose a small strip of flesh. Aya had to do everything he could to remain in his seat and not give in to finding out just how that skin felt and tasted. _It's going to be a long day._ Aya sighed and walked into the coolers to cool off and move away from temptation.

Schuldig sat on the bench across the street from the flower shop watching and listening. He saw Yohji at the register flirting with every girl that walked into the shop and all he could was laugh at his lover's antics. Each young lady smiling and blushing as she left the shop with her purchase, but Schuldig knew that all Yohji was thinking of was him. Flirting was second nature to Yohji, ingrained into his system; he did it without thought or effort.

Even though watching Yohji was enjoyable his main reason for sitting here was to keep an eye on Abyssinian. He did not like the looks directed at Yohji when Yohji was not looking, even more disturbing were his thoughts. Abyssinian was thinking of doing things to Yohji that only Schuldig was able to do.

The day just proved what Schuldig already knew. Abyssinian was trouble. _He desires Yohji too much. Now, how to tell Yohji without him freaking out on me and start to think that I'm trying to separate him from his teammates._ Hopefully he will figure it out before tonight. He had every intention of paying a visit to his kitten later tonight especially since said kitten was feeling better.

~*~

Later that night Yohji was in his room getting ready for bed, granted it was only 10:37 and he was not the least bit tired, but Omi was hovering and constantly asking if he was feeling okay. So he decided to go up to his room in order to get away from the mother hen, announcing that he was going to bed. _I wish Schu was here._

'Your wish is my command' was said in his head as two arms wrapped around his waist.

Slowly Yohji turned in the embrace, reaching up he pulled Schuldig's head down for a slow and sensual kiss. Schuldig tightened his embrace and spread his arms along the length of Yohji body. One hand was splayed over Yohji's ass while the other moved through his hair. Yohji arms wrapped around Schuldig's neck and held on for dear life as the kiss became heated and passionate.

Schuldig plastered Yohji to the wall as he moved from his mouth to his neck all the while lifting Yohji off his feet. Suddenly feeling off balanced Yohji raised his legs enough to wrap them around Schuldig's waist. Pulling away from the wall Schuldig walked to the bed carrying Yohji while he remained fixed to Yohji's neck.

Carefully Schuldig laid Yohji on to the bed and drank in the sight of his lover. Slowly he lowered his body over Yohji's, so that they were touching from groin to chest. Schuldig's arms bent around Yohji's head. His hands slowly move underneath, lifting Yohji's head to his and they fed from each other's mouths like starving men.

Yohji began to unbutton Schuldig's shirt and push it off his shoulders. Then began on his pants and was having some difficulty because they could not seem to stop kissing. Giving up, Yohji focused on the kiss, threading his fingers through Schuldig's hair. Eventually they broke apart, panting harshly. Trying to breathe. Once they were able to draw a non-quivering breath the remaining clothes were removed.

Schuldig began to mark Yohji's neck and chest with love bites, partly because he loved the way Yohji tasted and mostly to show, to a certain redhead, that Yohji was indeed taken. As he moved down Yohji chest he teased the area around his left nipple, passing around it time and time again without ever touching it. Yohji was writhing beneath him. 'Schu, please stop teasing' begged Yohji. Taking some mercy on his lover Schuldig took the tormented nipple into his mouth and sucked and bit it until it was beyond hard. He treated its twin the same. Once satisfied he moved lower to lick and nip at Yohji stomach. Yohji's erection stood proud, red and dripping. Schuldig completely bypassed it sliding down Yohji's body to pay homage to the juncture of his hips, placing tiny marks on each.

"God Schu, please!" Reaching under the pillow Yohji found what he was blindly searching for, a tube of well used lube.

"What Yohji?" Schuldig asked with a knowing smirk. He loved to make him like this, wanting anything and everything.

Pressing the tube into the palm of Schuldig's hand he breathed "you".

Schuldig wasted no time, he quickly prepped Yohji. Running out of patience himself, which always happened when he teased Yohji for it teased him just as much. Placing the head of his erection at Yohji's entrance, he slowly pressed his way in. Going slow so that he didn't hurt Yohji and so that he didn't lose control too soon. After a few agonizing seconds Schuldig was fully seated inside his lover. 'God, how do you remain so tight. I could probably fuck several times a day for a week and you would still be this fucking tight'

'We can contemplate how tight I am later, just move damn it.'

"Impatient kitten, aren't we."

That earned him glare and Yohji tightening his channel around Schuldig's shaft. Yohji got the result he wanted, Schuldig started to move. At first it was slow out and slow in. The tension building and building. Soon neither one could hold back and Yohji was being drilled into the mattress and loving every minute of it. Seconds later, Yohji hit his orgasm with his lovers name spilling from his lips. Schuldig followed Yohji after two more thrusts and promptly collapsed on to Yohji.

Rolling to side and pulling Yohji to partly lie on his chest he began to twirl Yohji's hair. They lay there silently for several minutes both content.

"Yohji?"

"Yea, Schu." Yohji tilted his head to look at Schuldig. Upon seeing the serious expression he raised up on to his forearms. "What's wrong?"

"Promise me something."

"Sure, anything." Wondering where all this was leading.

"Promise me that you will be careful around Abyssinian."

"Aya? Why do I need to be careful around him? He's my teammate and friend. I trust him like a brother."

"Please don't get mad. I picked up on some of his thoughts and well I am just worried about you. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"What? Are you serious? The Ice Prince feels something for me."

"Yohji, he has more feelings and emotions than he knows what to do with. They are overwhelming him and I'm afraid that he will eventually snap."

"Okay, I'll be careful. I think you're wrong, but I'll be careful." Yohji lowered himself to lie back down on Schuldig's chest.

"Hey, who's the telepath here? Leave other people's thoughts to me" Schuldig said hoping to lighten the suddenly dark mood.

They continued to lay there for about another hour before Schuldig rose to gather his clothes. With his pants on and fastened and his shirt pulled over shoulders he kneeled on the bed and leaned down to kiss Yohji. "Ich liebe dich." He never said it out loud before and he meant every word.

"Ai shiteru." Yohji replied with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aya's eyes widen slightly at the sight presented before him. Yohji was awake and in the shop for his 9:00 shift and did not appear to have a hangover. The real reason Aya's eyes almost fell out of his head (Aya's gesture on a normal person, that is) was what Yohji was wearing. He had jeans on that fit, but were not painted on, a long sleeve dark green shirt that covered to the base on his neck. The only skin that was showing were his hands and from his neck up. _He looks good enough to eat and it looks like some already had a taste. _For at that moment Yohji turned his head and the first love bite that Schuldig left became visible. _Who the hell touched him? He BELONGS to me?_ Jealousy raged within Aya. All he wanted to do was throw Yohji down cover all of the love bites with his own, then demand that Yohji tell him who had left them there and with that information he was going to kill someone. So lost in his rage Aya didn't hear Yohji say good morning and walk up to him when he didn't answer.

"Aya? Everything okay?" Yohji asked placing his hand on Aya's shoulder.

That hand snapped Aya out of his dark thoughts "…Uh."

"I said, good morning about four times and you didn't answer me. Are you okay?"

"Hn" was the only reply.

Aya watched Yohji all day, not that he hasn't been doing that for months now, he just wasn't discrete about today. The love bites really disturbed Aya. _He has never had any before. With the clothes he wears, I would have noticed them. He didn't go out last night. Unless he snuck out and why would he do that no one would have stopped him. Well, maybe Omi. Omi wouldn't leave him alone last night until Yohji announced that he was going to bed. What female would Yohji allow to do that? None of the girls from shop, I know that. He just flirts with them. Is he seeing someone regularly? Normally the male marks the female or the seme marks the uke to show ownership. Is Yohji seeing some guy? Is this person trying to show that Yohji is taken? Yohji is straight right? I've never seen him with a guy or flirt with a guy. Who gave Yohji those marks and how should I kill him? Yohji is mine!_

The questions just ran in circles around in Aya's head. That and how could he kill the guy for touching Yohji. Out of all thoughts and questions that was the one conclusion Aya came to by the end of shift. That Yohji was seeing some guy because he would never let some female do that to him. Aya vaguely remembered Yohji saying something to the effect.

Yohji kept an eye Aya all day long and the only thing he noticed was that he was a little more prickly than usual. _I have nothing to worry about. Schu is just being paranoid. Aya would never hurt me and most definitely does not have feelings for me._

~*~

Schuldig woke up for once on the right side of the bed. He was happy. He finally told Yohji that he loved him. _Nothing can ruin this day!_

"Schuldig"

_Except maybe that._

"You rang Bradley-kins"

"I need you to stay in for awhile. Some things are going to be happening soon and I will need you at hand."

"What's going to be happening?"

"Esset is making a move and I am not sure what it is. I can't get a clear enough vision on it."

_Must be serious if he's telling me all of that. _"Okay."

"And Schuldig, don't call me that again."

_Have they found out what we are up to, maybe they found out about Yohji? No, that's ridiculous. Crawford would find out about him before Esset. Right!?_

Schuldig tried to relax but he couldn't, he was worried about Yohji. He spent the better part of two hours watching television and thinking. He let his mind drift, tapping into Yohji's. Yohji was in the kitchen cooking dinner for his teammates for it was his turn. Through Yohji's eyes he could see Bombay hovering and asking questions that his lover was annoyed with, Siberian just came running in and asked if dinner was ready and Abyssinian was sitting at the table lost in his own thoughts. Schuldig was tempted to see what he was thinking. _If I do I know I will not like it and will be tempted to leave the mansion and Crawford would kill me if I left. _

Suddenly Yohji shouted which brought him fully back to Yohji's mind. Bombay had a hurt look on his. "Omi for the last time I am going to the doctor's tomorrow. My appointment is at 10 in the morning and no I do not need anyone to go with me."

_Ah, he shouted at Bombay. Guess he was more than a little annoyed with the hovering. At least Yohji is safe. _Schuldig sighed.

Crawford sat at his desk trying to get a better idea of what Esset was planning. He was trying to summon a vision, anything that would give him a clue. _Damn, I hate when my talent shows me so little that I cannot even attempt to figure out its meaning._

All of sudden Crawford was assaulted by a vision.

_:Schuldig sat in a green field his daughter in his lap with the sun shining bright behind them. "Astrid, do know what color your daddy's hair is?" The little girl shook her head no. "It is the color of sunlight through honey." Just then, a man with hair fitting that description turned and green eyes and a smile graced Schuldig.:_

Crawford didn't have time to see any more before the vision faded. He was extremely curious as to who the man was, but didn't have the time to waste. _At least now I know why he has been a little more well behaved. _He summoned a vision just the wrong one. He sat there and continued to try.

Schuldig continued to keep tabs of Yohji the rest of the night. When Yohji was finally alone and in bed he opened their link fully.

'Hey, lover!'

'Hey to yourself'

'I just wanted to let you know that I can't come out and play for awhile.'

'Why?'

'Orders, Crawford had a vision or some thing and is not happy with it. Said he needs me here. Crawford saying that much means he didn't like what he saw. I'll contact you when I can.'

'Okay. I watched Aya today and didn't notice anything really different except maybe that he was about 10 degrees colder than normal.'

'Please, just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you.'

'Alright!'

'Good night.'

'Good night.'

With that Schuldig closed the link and went to sleep, dreaming of a certain blond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kudoh."

"Yes?"

"The doctor will see you now. If you will, please follow me." Said the nurse standing in the doorway that led to the examination rooms.

_The Magic Bus Hospital. I hate this place. I was just here a little less than two weeks ago. I was given an immunities shot and will probably be given another one because obviously the damn thing didn't take. I hate being sick!_

"In here, please."

Once Yohji sat down, the nurse began closing door "the doctor will be in to see momentarily." She just finished as the door click shut.

_Why did I have to get sick and this morning I started throwing up again! I was feeling a shit load better for the past two days. And Schuldig can't get away to visit. Life really sucks!_

"Good morning, Mr. Kudoh."

The doctor's greeting pulled Yohji from his musing and he muttered a simple hello in return.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I've been sick for the past week and a half. I'm tired all of the time, I have a headache, and…"

"Take a deep breath and exhale. Good!"

"I've also been throwing up everything I eat."

"Again. And one more deep breath. Well, your lungs are clear. I detected no fluid in them. So you have been vomiting, have headaches, and fatigue?"

"Yeah. The strange thing is that I was feeling a lot better the past two days. I was tired some, but I had not been sleeping and the headache was a dull throb. I barely noticed it. Then, this morning I started to throw up again!" The doctor listened to Yohji and took down some notes.

"I would like to keep up the immune booster shots, if that is alright with you? It is possible that as you were recovering from one strain of the flu virus that you caught a different one, but that is highly unlikely. You most likely just had a lull in symptoms. We'll take some blood to run a few tests." The doctor did just that. He took about a gallon of blood from Yohji's left arm and gave him his shot in the upper right arm.

Yohji left the hospital slightly rubbing both arms soothingly. _Damn bloodsuckers!_ He was off today so when he returned to the flower shop he immediately went to his room and took about a three-hour nap.

~*~

Yohji woke from his nap and realized that the shop was closing in five minutes. He shuffled his way downstairs. "I will never be able to sleep tonight. Arghh!"

He started to cook dinner, miso and some rice. Simple, light and he hoped he could keep it down. He made sure that he cooked enough for his friends, who arrived in the kitchen just as he sat down to eat his dinner.

"Yohji, you didn't have to cook!" Squealed Omi. For that's what it was a squeal and briefly Yohji considered strangling Omi. Only briefly.

"I was cooking for myself and figured I should just make enough for everyone."

Aya was looking at Yohji intently. Worried for his friend and teammate. He did not look good. _He is not feeling good tonight and it would be easy to overpower him. _The thought shocked him and turned quickly exiting the kitchen with an "I'm not hungry" over his shoulder.

Ken and Omi looked at Aya's retreating back and then gave each other quizzical looks. Shrugging their shoulders, they each grabbed some food and sat at the table.

"How did your doctor's appointment go?" Piped up Ken, knowing Omi was dying to ask. It saved Yohji from killing Omi, which he will regret eventually. Most likely right after the deed was accomplished.

"I breathed a few times, told him of my symptoms, he drew blood to analyze and gave me another shot. Bloodsucking sadistic bastard." Yohji murmured the last.

Tired, Yohji went up stairs to his room after staying with Ken and Omi until they finished their dinner. The remainder was left on the stove should Aya decide that he was hungry and could stomach Yohji's cooking, which isn't all that bad.

_I can't believe that I thought that about Yohji, my friend, my teammate. What the hell is wrong with me? Something must be wrong. I've never had thoughts like that before. Of course I have thoughts about having sex with Yohji, but who hasn't he's sex on legs. The hair that feels like silk. His lips, oh, how I would love to kiss him. To touch all of that sun kissed skin. To make him beg and moan. Oh, god! I have to stop thinking of him. Someone must have messed with my mind._

At that thought Aya whispered one word, "Schuldig." Pacing back and forth in his room "yes, that's it!" "Schuldig has fucked with my mind, made me think these thoughts. It had to be him. Who else likes to screw with people's minds that much." _He's probably watching me panic and freak out right now. Laughing his ass off. _

Suddenly Aya darted over to his window and peered out seeing if there were any signs of Schwarz's telepath. Of course there were none.

Aya once again lost his way among his thoughts. _I've always been attracted to Yohji. From the very first day that I joined Weiss and my feelings for the playboy have grown over time. I never thought he could be faithful to one person, so I never made my feelings known, but now. Now, he seems to be seeing only one person and a guy at that. _

Aya laid down in bed for all the emotions of the day began to overwhelm him. Just before sleep over took him he one final thought. _Yohji is mine and always will be!! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yohji woke the next morning feeling lethargic, but better. He threw the sheets off him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, getting ready to stand. As he planted his feet on the floor and rose a wave of nausea hit him. Darting to the bathroom Yohji proceeded to purge the remains of his dinner along with a healthy dose of stomach acid. He spent the next ten minutes or so hovering over the toilet. The next six or seven days passed by pretty much the same way. Yohji would sleep, eat when he could and then throw it all up. All the while missing Schuldig. Schuldig couldn't get away from the mansion to visit, but did occasionally communicate through their link.

~*~

Standing in the shower, hot water cascaded down his tense body. Crawford slowly began to work out some of the knots occupying his neck. Tilting his head down allowing the water to continue the job of his hands Crawford's body finally began to relax. His eyes glazed over, planting his hands firmly against the shower wall for support as a vision slowly took hold.

_:A quaint family room, a couch with three people. Schuldig sitting upright his left arm draped over the arm of the couch. His right arm rested along his body as his hand played plays with the blonde hair pooled in his lap. The blonde hair green eyed man from before laid stretched out on the couch. A top of him sound asleep was Schuldig's daughter. The vision suddenly rips down the middle and a new image forms. The blonde hair green eyed man is stricken with pain. Tears are flowing from his eyes as he is assaulted by blood and gold. The vision focuses more and the blood is actually wisps of red hair and the gold is a long triangle earring. The vision swirls on the blonde's face and suddenly a new scene appears. Tears still flow from the blonde. The focus is on his lips as he silently pleas "Schu"._

Crawford free of the vision stumbles as he emerges from the shower. Removing the towel from the rack he dries himself. Tying his robe around his body he exits the bathroom making his way to his bedroom on slightly shaky legs. Once dressed, he summoned Schuldig. _So, Yohji Kudoh is Schuldig's lover. Interesting._

Schuldig entered without knocking. "You summoned me oh great leader."

"How long were you going to hide the fact that Yohji Kudoh of Weiss is your lover."

"Until this very moment. I will not give him up!"

"That may not be your choice. Go and check on him."

"Is he in danger?" There was panic in Schuldig's voice.

"I'm…I'm not sure!"

Author's note: When I initially posted this fic I was suffering from severe writer's block. I was hoping that if I posted it I could figure out how to write what I wanted to write. Shockingly enough it worked! I would like to say thank you to Princess Sin and Irminon. I cannot say how much your reviews have helped. This chapter should have been up days ago, but for some reason it would not download. I wanted to get chapter six up as well, but my computer decided to eat this fic and my gundam fic Boy Genius. I shooting for tomorrow for chapter six. Wish me luck! Please review and comment!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Princess Sin, thank you for the second review. Your questions will be answered and just to let you know (and everyone else) Yohji is not pregnant at this point in the story. I felt that I should qualify this. Thank you to all who read this and my other fics. Here is chapter 6 as promised.

**Chapter 6**

Schuldig tore through the house, leaped into his car and started the engine. Once he was on the main road he had no care as to the actual speed. Using his telepathy he persuaded other drivers to get out of his way and cops that he did not just speed past or run any of the numerous red lights. Arriving at the flower shop he slammed his car into park and got out. He then ran to the fire escape and hastily climbed. Carefully he opened the window and slipped into the dark room. Walking up to the bed he discovered that Yohji was sleeping peacefully. With a deep sigh of relief he at on the edge and gently brushed away a few strands of hair that covered his lover's face. Running his hand down Yohji's face and along his jaw line a soft "Schu" was uttered. Schuldig leaned down and kissed him gently.

Yohji opened his eyes and gazed into his lover's.

"Are you real or just a dream?"

"I'm real, love."

"I thought you couldn't leave the mansion."

"Crawford had a vision. He knows about us. I think he also saw something bad happening to you. I didn't stay to find out. I left as soon as he gave me permission."

"I'm fine as you can see. Do you have to go?"

He paused, "no."

Yohji leaned up and kissed him. "I've missed you."

"Me too."

After a long sinuous session of love making, Schuldig fell asleep with Yohji draped across him. As dawn broke a streaming light woke Schuldig. He gently moved Yohji to the other side of the bed and he stood, retrieving his clothes. Just as he fastened his pants.

"Do you really have to go?"

Walking over to the bed he bent down and gave him a quick peck. "I wish I could stay, but I don't think either one of us would like to run into any of your teammates."

With a sigh, "you're right. I think a katana through your middle will detract from your looks. When will I see you again?"

"I don't know. Have you been feeling any better?"

"A little. Go, before I drag you back into bed." Yohji slightly shoved against Schuldig until he was out of reach. Schuldig turned and exit from whence he came.

~*~

Since he was feeling well, around 3:30 Yohji went down into the shop to help. The moment he entered he was accosted by several of the girls in the shop. All asking where he has been the past few weeks.

"Ladies, it's good to see you all again. I'm sorry, but illness has kept me away from all of your beautiful faces." The girls giggled and blushed. Omi and Ken just smiled at Yohji. Both were glad to see him feeling well and back in the shop. Aya continued fervently work on his current arrangement.

With the final customer gone a little after 6:00pm, Yohji went to the front to pull down the metal roll door. As it came down a pair of female legs came into view.

"Hey, I recognize those legs. It's been a while, but I still recognize them. Hello Manx." Greeted Yohji as he raised the door.

"Hello Yohji. I see you are feeling better."

"For now, but if the past month is anything to go by just give me a few hours and I will once again be paying homage to the porcelain god."

"I'm obviously here because of a mission. I assume you will not partake."

"You're assumption is accurate. I have no desire to endanger my teammates." Manx looked around noticing the disaster in the shop. "Go ahead and whisk hem away. I'll start on this mess."

She walked away toward the mission room. The other three followed. By the time Manx left, Yohji had most of the shop cleaned up. "Yohji, you didn't have to do all of this work. I don't want you to over exert yourself, especially when you are just starting to feel better. Why don't you go and sit down. We'll finish up here."

"Omi, I feel fine and I have not been out of bed for longer than it takes to throw up whatever I ate last. So, I am going to relish being up and about."

Omi was dancing from one foot to the other looking as if he was going to protest. Finally ending his internal debate "okay Yohji, but promise me if you start to feel bad you will sit down and rest."

"I promise."

Extracting a promise Omi glomped Yohji. "Thanks Yohji-kun!"

I ate dinner with the guys. It was something that I genuinely missed. I spent about another hour or two with them watching some football and reading a little. Close to 10:00pm I called it a night and went to bed. My stomach growled loudly around 1:10am waking me up. Leaving my room I headed for the kitchen. After rummaging for minute I settled for some bread. It took me about two minutes to polish off the piece I cut. Heading back toward my room I was suddenly pressed against the wall. Hard unyielding lips crushed themselves into mine and a body that was not Schu's pressed me fully into the wall. I tried to dislodge the body off of mine, but was too weak from the past month of being sick. Finally my attacker broke off the kiss. He was breathing heavily and his breathe smelled of sake. I caught a glimpse of gold his head and shoulder.

"Aya?!"

At the sound of his name he went to kiss me again, with his lips on mine he grab my crotch. Needless to say I tripled my struggling. No one touched me there, except for Schu and only when I let him. I was able to get my hands against his chest and shoved. I shoved him hard enough to get off of me, but in his drunken state he stumbled and fell backwards.

"I will forget that this ever happened. Aya, but if you ever do something like this again, drunk or nor, you will severely regret it." I hurried to my room and locked my door, not wanting another alteration. I rested for about two seconds against my bedroom door. Pushing off the door I walked to the bathroom and I picked up my toothbrush. I vigorously brushed my teeth to remove the taste of Aya from my mouth. When I could only taste mint on my lips I stripped and took a hot shower. Aya made me feel dirty in a way that I never felt before.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Sorry, this has taken so log to get posted. I am currently working seven days a week. I know nothing about Porsche so I'm taking a creative license with Aya's car. Thank you Anonymous Sister of the Author, Irminon, and everyone else who has story alert and author alert. All questions will eventually be answered I promise.

**Chapter 7**

I picked myself off of the floor and made my way to my room. Yohji's words penetrated my drunken stupor. I had way too much sake. I lifted my fingers to brush across my lips. _He tasted marvelous. His lips are the softest I have ever experienced. I have to have another taste of the mouth and its deeper recesses plus, to taste his body. The feel of him in my hand. _I was hard. My thoughts and memories were making me harder. I walked to my bed, lying down with my knees bent and legs spread. I began to touch myself. My hands moved along my torso, finger nails raking down my sides. I moved my left hand to play with my nipples turning each into hard pebbles. Slipping my tongue past my lips, I could till taste him on them. That taste, the taste of him still being there on my lips made a small moan escape. My right hand moved to my straining erection still trapped in the confines of my boxers. After a few seconds of massaging my crotch through the silk material I brought my hand to my mouth and added one of the most natural lubricants. My moist hand passed the barrier of my boxers' waistband and slowly encased my erection. Ever so slowly I began to pump my straining cock. Imaging that I was buried deep within Yohji's body I pumped faster and faster drawing closer to my climax. Reaching my climax I all, but shouted Yohji's name. My body was still rocking with my climax minutes later. For that was the most powerful orgasm I have ever had. "I must have him."

With his towel loosely hanging from his hips, Yohji stepped out of his bathroom. He made his way to his dresser and grabbed a clean pair of boxers. The towel dropped to the floor and he stepped into his boxers one leg at a time. As he pulled them up passing the curve of his butt he heard his name said in low guttural moan cross through the wall he shared with Aya. His name made him pause with a sigh he dragged his hands down his face and back up again continuing through his hair. Climbing into bed, laying on his back he murmured "What am I going to do. I can't tell Schu, he will kill him." _I've never had a lover as possessive as Schu before. Any other time some one tried to posses me I dropped them so fast their heads would spin, but Schu…he is different._ Yohji closed his eyes and rolled to lie on his stomach with his face buried into the pillow Schuldig had slept on only 24 hours ago.

~*~

The flower shop closed at 2:00pm today in order to prepare for the night's mission. The entire day Omi was casting glances at Aya for Aya was being even more of a recluse.

Seeing that Omi was once again watching Aya, Ken quietly walked up behind Omi and softly spoke "you know I'm beginning to think that you plan on cheating on me with Aya." Omi had jumped at the first few words and turned to partially face Ken.

As Ken quietly laughed Omi explained, "Aya seems…I don't know…different today."

"How so?"

"Lately, he has been edgy, always thinking. His eyes are constantly shifting."

"How is that different from everyday Aya?"

"Well, he seemed nervous and suspicious. You can read his emotions and before I could never tell what he was thinking."

"I'll give you that."

"Now…today he seems very calculating. It scares me!"

"I'll protect you."

As Ken walked away to finish his work Omi softly muttered, "I don't think I'm the one that needs protecting." _I wish Yohji was feeling better._

Yohji spent the day in his room, never once leaving for a part of him feared running into Aya.

~*~

Siberian, Bombay and Abyssinian crouched on the rooftop watching the building across the street crumble as each set of explosives detonated. The mission was relatively simple, they were to infiltrate the building, gain access to the computers and copy the information, erase the information and destroy the computers. While that was being accomplished by Bombay the others were t kill all occupants. Bombay was then to set the explosives that would demolish the building. The moment they were clear Bombay pushed the detonator.

Aya was grateful for the mission. The missions gave him focus, almost tunnel vision. Nothing mattered except the goal of the mission, his part and the overall safety of his teammates. He hoped that the fights, the bloodshed, and the precision he wielded his katana would take his thoughts from Yohji. As dark beast after dark beast fell his thoughts still wandered to Yohji, his taste, smell and body. When the last one fell Aya's adrenaline was through the roof. With the destruction of the building, Aya parted from the others. Driving his Porsche in the opposite direction of the flower shop Aya searched for something to release his built up energy. Four blocks north of the mission sight Aya spotted his release. It came in the form of a boy about 17 with long sinewy limbs and shoulder length blonde hair. He pulled up to the curb in front of the boy.

The boy pushed off the wall and walked over to Aya's car, slowly and deliberately rolling his hips. Leaning slightly in the window, Aya scrutinized his face. He had similar bone structure to Yohji, but the eyes differed. Where as Yohji's were the color green of a man made emerald, the boy's were a milky brown.

"How much?"

"Depends on what you want."

"A blowjob?"

The boy took a few seconds before he replied, "fifty."

"Get in," the boy climbed in. The moment he was seated, Aya drove to a secluded parking lot. Leaning the seat back as far as it would go, Aya scooted up the seat. His car really was not the best place for this, but he was not going to get a blowjob from some boy in a dank alley. Aya moved hi hands to undo his pants the boy covered them.

"Let me. It's all part of the service."

Aya removed his hands as the boy moved to straddle his lap. He deftly unbuttoned Aya pants and pulled them and underwear down his legs, giving him access to Aya's erection. He licked his lips hungrily eyeing Aya's impressive erection. He slowly engulfed it and even slower worked it over. With five minutes of excruciating pleasure Aya was writhing and had a tight grip of the boy's hair. The boy increased the suction and pressure giving Aya's body the release it wanted and needed. As Aya gathered his wits and breath the removed his pants. Aya intrigues him and made him harder than any john has done before. Just before Aya came completely back to himself the boy was kissing him sensually, feeling Aya start to become hard again he lowered his mouth to once again bring Aya to full hardness. With great speed the boy sat up and impaled himself on Aya. They both arched and moaned at the pleasure created. The boy was riding Aya with abandon. Aya miraculously flipped them and began to ram into the boy below him all the time chanting "Yohji." The boy soon orgasm, his channel tightening caused Aya to hit his climax, shouting "Yohji". Aya pulled out continuing to support himself on his forearms.

"Why? I only asked for a blowjob."

"You looked like you needed it and I sure as hell needed a good fuck. Don't worry, I'm not charging you anymore than the original fifty."

Aya shifted to the passenger seat and put his pants back on. The boy did the same from the driver's seat. Aya pulled out two fifty dollar bills and handed them to the boy.

"I said only fifty."

"Just take it."

"If you ever need another release look me up, that's my corner." Stepping out of the car he leaned back through the window. "You know, where you picked me up?"

Aya nodded as he moved into the driver's seat and adjusted it back to its original position.

~*~

Yohji's bedroom door creaked open. Omi quietly stepped in not wanting to disturb Yohji if he was asleep. "Yohji" he whispered.

"I'm awake, Omi."

Omi proceeded further into his room. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, I just can't sleep."

"Did you eat anything tonight?"

"Yes, mother I had kitsune udon."

"Very funny, well Ken and I are back. Aya went out after the mission. Yohji, please try and get some sleep." With that last plea Omi walked out and shut the door behind him. Yohji tossed and turned for another hour before falling asleep.

~*~

Aya returned home shortly after the encounter with the whore. He reached the top of the steps and proceeded to his bedroom. Standing in front of the closed door with his hand on the knob he turned to face Yohji's door. He stood like that for a good two minutes contemplating whether or not to check on Yohji. In the end he turned the knob and entered his own room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yohji woke early the next morning after a fitful night of sleep. He headed down to the shop bypassing the kitchen. Though he was feeling better overall he was feeling nauseous, more so this morning. If he ate something now he would never be able to get the shop ready to open.

~*~

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Crawford hunched over his desk, leaning on his elbows rubbed his temples. _I'm going to kill them. _He pushed off from his desk and rose. With murder on his mind, he walked into Farfarello's room. Farfarello was hanging from the ceiling in his straight jacket. Schuldig's stood near by pushing Farfarello with enough force that he would hit the wall with a considerable thud.

"Schuldig, will you stop this nonsense. It's giving me a headache."

With a final shove Schuldig stormed out of the room.

"He wants to hurt god with his lover and I want to hurt god, but we cannot." Farfarello finished his statement with a sigh.

"You know about his lover?"

"No, not in any detail. It is just the logical explanation for his behavior."

"His behavior?"

"He has been quiet and well behaved. You have not fought with him in weeks."

"Farfarello, these moments of sanity are more frightening than all of your moments of insanity, but you are correct. Right now we cannot afford to bring undue attention to ourselves. Soon you will be able to hurt god." As Crawford left the room he added "hopefully".

~*~

Omi flew through the door into the flower shop. The sight that greeted his eyes was one that made him blink several times and rub his tired eyes. The store was open all the plants except the really heavy ones were outside. Yohji was currently watering the plants while a few customers were browsing. Looking up from his task, Yohji gave Omi a wave and a small smile. Omi immediately walked out to Yohji.

"Yohji, what are you doing?"

"It' called watering the plants. It keeps them alive and healthy."

"I mean…shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I felt better this morning and I figured since you all had a long night it was the least I can do."

"Thank you, Yohji –kun."

"Your welcome."

"Did you eat anything this morning?"

"No, I felt nauseous and still do, I'll pass on food. Thanks anyway, Omichi."

"Not even miso and rice?"

"Not even miso and rice."

Ken arrived in the shop around noon fully rested and energized.

"Good afternoon, Yohji!"

"'Afternoon Ken-Ken."

"Feeling better?"

"Better enough to help out for a few hours. Since you are here I'm going to go and get something to eat." Yohji removed his apron and walked to the corner café, reveling in the fresh air and sunshine.

Walking up behind Omi, Ken wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him on his ear causing Omi to squeal.

"Ken a customer can walk in at any moment."

Never moving from Omi's ear, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie and have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to, but what about Yohji?"

"He's feeling better and Aya will be here if he needs anything."

Omi turned in his embrace and gave him a quick kiss. "An early dinner and movie?"

"Very well, an early dinner and movie. I'll try not to keep you out too late."

"Very funny."

"Hey, no necking where people can see. You could drive away customers and attract an army of fan girls. If fan girls show up in droves I'm making a hasty retreat and you two can fend for yourselves."

Omi wiggled out of Ken's arms and followed Yohji into the back.

"Yohji?"

"Yes?"

"Ken and I are going to the movies and having dinner. We should be home no later than eleven. Aya will be here if you need anything."

Around 2:30pm Yohji left the shop feeling exhausted and worn out. He spent the rest of the afternoon in his room. The hours seemed to fly by soon Omi was knocking on Yohji's door. "Enter."

"Ken and I are about to leave, unless you need us to stay."

"Go, have fun and spend some time with that boyfriend of yours. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Omi turned to walk out. When Omi reached the doorway Yohji added, "no worries and like you said earlier Aya is here." He tried to keep his voice light, but obviously failed if the look in Omi's eyes were anything to go by.

"Be careful Yohji-kun." He left.

~*~

Farfarello was released from his bonds and room. He sat on the living room floor counting, organizing, and polishing his knives for when the time came again to make god weep at the loss of one of his angels on earth. Schuldig lay sprawled on the couch, pouting. The remote was in hand. Unseeing he flicked through the channels of the television.

"Schuldig, will you pick a channel?"

"What's it to you?"

"I would like to see more of a show than a two second snippet."

"Well, too bad twerp."

"Schuldig, pick a channel and leave it."

"Fuck you, Crawford."

"Watch yourself." Came Crawford's cool reply.

"What are you going to do kick me off Schwartz or maybe kick me out of the house?"

"What is your problem?"

"What is my problem? I'll tell you what my problem is, you are my problem! You confine us to this house for an indefinite amount of time for reasons never fully explained. Oh, sure you let me leave a few days ago after you give me an ominous warning about the safety of my lover. Sure he was fine that night, but when I link with him to talk or be connected in our dreams. I know he is hiding something from me, something that has happened very recently. What did you see? What did your vision show you?" What was it?"

By the end of Schuldig's rant they were standing toe to toe. Moving back a few steps Crawford heavily sat down with a deep sigh, a sign of the amount of stress he was under. He began to relay all the visions he has had of Schuldig recently.

"The first vision was of you and a little girl. She ran to you saying father in German. You picked her up and spun her in circles. The second one was of you holding her while you looked at a man sitting in a green field. He had blonde hair and green eyes. You referred to him as the little girl's dad. The vision faded before I could see anymore of the man."

Farfarello's knives were forgotten. Nothing was as intriguing to Nagi on television than what was unfolding before his eyes. Crawford never revealed this much of his visions. Schuldig at some point plopped down on the couch. His mind was reeling. Still Crawford continued.

"The third and most recent was of you sitting on a couch with your lover's head in your lap and your daughter asleep on him. Then the vision ripped and your lover's face is stricken with pain. The vision turned on itself and he was once again in pain. The pain was different from the first. I believe it came from a different source.

"Yohji," Schuldig breathed. "We have a daughter?"

As Schuldig sat in shock contemplating everything he heard Nagi chose to speak up.

"You mean Yohji is your lover?"

"Yes Nagi, Yohji is his lover."

"Yohji Kudoh."

"Yes."

"As in Balinese from Weiss Kreuz."

"For the last time, yes!"

Nagi turned on Schuldig. "Have you been keeping him safe? Is that why he has been missing from Weiss missions?"

"No, he has been sick, really sick. It's not because of me. I would prefer him to be there on those missions. Then I would see him more and he wouldn't be so sick."

"How sick is he?" Inquired Farfarello.

"He has been sick for over a month. He has lost so much weight and is so weak. Last time I saw him he told me that he was throwing up everything he ate."

Now that they thought about Schuldig's appearance and demeanor of lately he looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His concern and love for Yohji was evident he spoke of his lover's failing health.

"Go to him. Spend a few days with him if you are able."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." With that affirmation he was gone, dashing to his room. He showered and dressed with speed he was not even aware he possessed. As he tied his bandana he left the mansion.

~*~^+^^+^^+^

I haven't seen Yohji since that night in the hall. My thought and dreams have been filled with nothing, but him. The whore I had last night only wetted my appetite and increase my need and desire for him. I turned my head to the right and gazed at the clock on my night stand. I could almost see the second tick by on the digital clock. The red blaring numbers turned to read 7:06pm. Only an hour ago Omi knocked on my door to tell me that he and Ken were leaving for their date. He seemed reluctant when he asked me to keep an eye on Yohji while they were gone. I think Omi knows of my infatuation with him.

My senses are tuned to Yohji, heightened. I swear I can hear him breathing. Each breath is soft and even. The breaths one takes when they are deep in dreamland. After an hour and a half of listening to him breath and the slight rustle of the sheets as he tossed and turned, I rose from my bed and head to Yohji's room. I went to keep my promise to Omi, to check on him.

Silently I opened his door. He was laying on his bed sound asleep the sheets from his hips down with a sliver of his boxers peeking out. His glorious, tanned, muscle body was illuminated by the hall light. I moved into the room to take in more of the sight. His hair haloed his head. Ever second I became more aroused.

I found myself kneeling on the edge of his bed not knowing how or when I made it that far into the room. Slowly I lowered myself on top of him, lining our crotches together. My lips were only a few inches from his and that distance rapidly decreasing. The kiss was soft at first, Yohji even participated and then it became fast and hard. Yohji's eyes flew open almost comically. He began to thrash, his body rubbing against my aroused one. I repositioned myself pinning him with my own body as I kissed him further and deeper. His struggles soon became minute. His body exhausted after expending that much energy. I could now easily control him.

Once again maneuvering my body I removed the sheet that lay between us. Then holding his wrists in one hand above his head I stripped him of his boxers. After admiring the body that I have wanted for so long I divested myself of my clothing. I kissed down his body trying to make him enjoy this as much as I was going to. Not long after the kisses began I heard the first moan escape his lips. Then words began tumbling out his mouth as I took his flaccid penis into my mouth.

"Aya please…stop. Why? Why are you doing this?"

I release his penis that is as flaccid as when I took into mouth to answer. "Because Yohji I love you and want you. You will enjoy this, I promise. We were meant to be together."

"No Aya, we are not meant to be together. I have a lover."

"He cannot be good for you or else he would be with you. I do not understand how he could let you out of sight for a second. Now that we are together I will never let you out of my sight."

"We are not together, Aya." His denial of us is causing anger and jealousy flare up inside of me. I can feel it start to take over. "I love him and he loves me. Please don't do this Aya. Let me go and leave my room."

I punch him in the stomach, hard. "We are and always will be together." I silenced any denial that was cross his lips with a mouth bruising kiss. I didn't want to hit him, but he left me no choice. I have to make him see that we belong together. Releasing his lips I stick my three fingers in my mouth coating them with saliva. I use them to stretch his insides. I am beyond desperate. Spitting into my hand I quickly coat my erection and slam into him. He screams in pain a pain that will soon build into pleasure. I am slamming into him fast and hard my body is not my own anymore, it just wants the pleasure that my mind has been supplying it with for the past few weeks. Yohji's head is thrown back in a silent scream, his voice giving out long ago and tears are making their way down his face.

I finally reach the precipice, my climax ripping a hole in me. I scream Yohji's name as I have never screamed a lover's name before. I remained inside of him for as long as I could, reveling in the feel of him around me. I give him one last kiss before I stand and retrieve my boxers. The digital clock glowed a time of 9:47pm. Ken and Omi will be home soon and this is not the way I want them to find out that Yohji and I are lovers. They will think I took advantage of him in his weakened state.

~*~

With the click of the door, Yohji curled in on himself. He laid in his own soiled bed curled in the fetal position wishing that he was dead.

Author's notes: Sorry it so long to get this chapter up. Working seven days a week is killing me and I must admit I have been putting the writing the end of this chapter off. I hated writing it. Yohji is one of my favorite characters. I hope you enjoyed it. I have no idea when the next one will be up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Schuldig silently and swiftly scaled the fire escape. On the drive over to the shop Schuldig made several attempts to contact Yohji through their link, but it was to no avail. Sliding the window open he slipped into the room. He could vaguely make out the form of Yohji's curled body lying in the upper right hand portion of the bed. He walked around the bed noticing as he went that the sheets were pushed to the end and that Yohji was naked. Gently he placed his hand on Yohji's cheek softly calling his name. "Yohji."

"Please not again!" Yohji's eyes squeezed shut as he moved away from the presence standing next to his bed.

Bile rose into Schuldig's throat, forcing it down he spoke "Katzchen, meine Katzchen. It's me Schuldig." Schuldig struggled to keep his voice soft and light even though he was dying on the inside. He could feel the fear roll off his lover in waves.

Slowly, very slowly Yohji opened his eyes "Schu?"

He knelt on the edge, "yes, my love it is me."

Schuldig suddenly had his lover in his arms and a tear soaked shoulder. Laying them down and soothingly rubbing Yohji's back he asked the question that he both dreaded and feared the answer to. "Yohji, what happened?"

His lover's body was racked with sobs as he attempted to calm himself enough to speak. "I…I was sleeping…" his body shuddered "the bed shifted. I thought it was y…you." The tears renewed in full force. "He pinned me with his body and hands. I tried to stop him, really I did. I'm just so tired and weak. He removed my boxers and his clothes. Schu, he raped me! I tried so hard to stop him."

Schuldig held his love tightly as he cries out his pain and frustration with his own tears running from his eyes. With a shuttered breath he asked "who?" He already knew the answer he just needed to hear Yohji say it. For the name that came from his lips would be the same as permission to kill.

"Aya" was quietly whispered against his chest.

The very instant that Aya's name reached his ears Schuldig made to move. Yohji tightened his arms around Schuldig "Please, don't. Stay with me. Please Schu!"

I'll be right back. I'm just going to kill him, Yohji. He hurt you, took advantage of your weakened state. He RAPED you!"

"I know, I know, but I need you now here with me. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

Laying back down Schuldig relented. He took Yohji up in his arms once again. Seeing his tear soaked face he just couldn't leave him alone. _I swear I will kill you Aya even if it's the last thing I do._

Eventually Yohji's breaths evened out signaling that he was asleep. _What am I going to do? I don't think Yohji will let me kill Aya even with what was done to him. I can't leave him here by himself. Aya might try something again. I'll take him home with me. If Crawford doesn't like it he can just go screw himself. _With that decided Schuldig fell asleep with his lover in his arms and the promise of taking him home.

~*~

Ken and Omi arrived home from their date at 11:07pm a little later than Omi had planned. They were just having such a great time that they lost track of it.

"I'm going to go check on Yohji."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Leered Ken.

They parted ways at the head of the stairs, Omi towards Yohji's room and Ken toward his. Ever so quietly Omi opened the door walking in on silent feet. The sight in the bed caused him to pale and dash from the room.

"Ken, grab your Bagh Nakh!"

"What?"

"Just do it."

With his claws in hand he followed Omi to the doorway of Yohji's room. "Omi, what is going on?"

"Shh, I don't want to wake Yohji."

They crept in and up to the side of the bed where Schuldig slept with Yohji draped over him. Ken prepared his claws for attack as Omi woke up Schuldig.

Opening his eyes the first thing Schuldig saw was Bombay with his finger to his lips and Siberian's claws exposed. Slowly Schuldig rolled Yohji over to lie on his back on the other side of the bed. Slowly and deliberately Schuldig stood up. With one last look at Yohji he turned and followed Bombay out of the room with Siberian close on his heels.

Once they were in the mission room Ken burst out with "what the hell is going on?"

"Ken calm down. Why were you in Yohji's room and bed?"

"Do you want the simple answer or the complicated answer?"

"Start with the simple one."

"Very well, we are lovers."

"WHAT!? That is impossible Yohji is straight and he would never be with a freak like you. Besides we are your enemies."

"You asked for the simple answer and if I were you Siberian I would watch whom you call a freak."

"You better give us the more complicated answer."

"We became lovers about seven months ago. We were out at a club, ran into each other both smashed and one thing led to another."

"You…you brainwashed him and then raped him. That's why he was naked tonight, up there." With speed so great Schuldig was at Ken's throat.

"I have never brainwashed a lover. I never had the need to especially not Yohji."

Omi was by Ken's side trying to pull Schuldig off his lover. "Why then? Why was Yohji naked sleeping next to you?"

The energy and anger drained from Schuldig aging him ten years. Taking a seat on the couch Schuldig explained. "I came to visit Yohji. He has been so sick. I was worried about that and…other things. When I made it into his room he was naked and curled into the fetal position. I touched his cheek. When I said his name he backed away saying "please not again". After a few minutes of laying there calming him he finally told me that Aya had raped him. It took him quietly pleading with me to keep me from killing Aya then and there. He eventually fell asleep and I soon followed."

"You're lying! He wouldn't, couldn't."

"Yes, he could."

"Omi! How can you say that about Aya?"

Omi spoke barely above a whisper. "You haven't noticed the way he watches Yohji. I knew something could happen and I didn't say anything or do anything except leave him alone and open to attack. I'm so sorry." A single tear fell from his eyes.

"In the morning I'm taking Yohji with me to live with us."

"Us as in Schwartz. You think he'll be safe there?"

"Do remember that it was herewith his fellow teammates that he was raped."

"Take him. You are right he is not safe here. I will report what happened and I assure you Aya will be dealt with properly."

Ken final over most of the shock asked "can't you just erase his memories of it."

"I could, but I won't. Not without his permission and he is in no state to make that kind of decision. Thank you. I will be in touch." Suddenly Schuldig rose from the couch and dashed up the stairs. Omi and Ken spared a quick glance before rushing up after him. They found Schuldig sitting on the bed holding Yohji and softly speaking to him while removing the hair from his face.

"Shh, meine Katzchen. Das ist mich. Meine Liebe, shh. You are okay. I'm here."

Yohji soon calmed from his nightmare and opened his eyes. Neither Omi nor Ken could deny the love they saw in Yohji's eyes for Schuldig. Omi grabbed Ken's arm and pulled him from the room and closed the door.

"He loves him. I could see it in his eyes."

"No Ken they love each other."

~*~

Omi immediately booted up his computer. As it loaded he released a deep sigh. Ken walked up behind him and slowly began to massage his shoulders. "It's not your fault. Please realize that."

"I do, but there is a part of me that still blames myself." Omi opened his email and begun to type a message to Birdman and Manx.

"What are you going to say to them?"

"The least amount that I can." When Omi finished typing Ken leaned over his shoulder and the short note.

Birdman and Manx,

We have a situation here at the flower shop. Yohji has been hurt. Aya is being confined to his room. For his own safety Yohji will be staying with his lover until the matter is resolved. For further detail be here at 7:00am.

Bombay

"Looks good. Why so early?"

"I want this resolved as soon as possible." An immediate reply was sent. It simply read we will be there.

During the night Schuldig held and comforted Yohji. Omi was restless and kept Ken awake all night. Aya slept peacefully with a smile on his face.

Omi's phone rang promptly at 7:00am. He had just fallen asleep not even a half hour ago. Groggily he answered.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Bombay. We're here."

"I'll be right there."

The shrill of the phone woke Ken. Omi turned to him "I'll wake Yohji and Schuldig. Can you let Manx and Birdman in and take then into the mission room?"

"Of course." Ken got out of bed and put a shirt and sweats on. Omi did the same. They parted at the stairs.

Entering Yohji's room Omi made his way over to the Sleeping Schuldig. "Schuldig, Schuldig." Omi carefully shook Schuldig.

"What?"

"Manx and Birdman are here. Do you want to talk to them? Whether you do or not I think you should wake up Yohji and get to leave."

"I'll get him dressed and a few things packed. I don't know if we'll talk to them. Did you mention me?"

"Not by name just that he will be staying with his lover. If you do want to talk to them we will be in the same room as last night."

"Bombay,"

"Omi, call me Omi."

"Omi, thank you."

"Your welcome. Just take care of him."

~*~

Ken made it to the door at the back of the shop and let Manx and Birdman inside.

"What is going on here, Siberian?"

"It's not my place to tell. Come on, Omi will be down in a second." He led them into the mission room and waited for Omi to join them. _I wonder if Schuldig will come down and face Manx and Birdman. How will they take the news that they are lovers? I wish Omi would hurry down here._

Just then Omi descended the stairs and took the open seat next to Ken.

"What is going on here, Bombay?"

"Last night while Ken and I were out Aya entered Yohji's room while he was asleep and raped him. When we arrived home we found him and his lover in bed sleeping. We aroused Yohji's over who informed us of the rape."

"That can't be" gasped Birdman.

"Who is his lover?"

"That would be me" answered Schuldig as he carefully descended the stairs with Yohji by his side. Both women gasped at the sight of Schuldig. "We only came down to inform you that what they have told you is true and that Yohji will be staying with Schwartz for the time being."

Manx stood and walked over to Yohji. She raised his head "Yohji I need to hear you say it." Schuldig glared dagger at the Red haired woman.

With tears running down his face his shaky voice spoke "Aya…Aya raped me."

"Are you satisfied now? Come Yohji we are leaving this place."

Author's Notes: I actually had this completely written about three days ago, but not typed. Part of the blame is because of work and the fact that I am now sick. Lucky me! The rest of the blame I place squarely on the shoulders of Princess Sin. I recognized her name thinking that I have read her work before. I have, I read Love Play Arc (which I loved). I looked at her titles and saw an Inuyasha fic called Tender Love. I started to read it and was completely and utterly sucked in. I loved it was fabulous and a must read. If it was not for this fic I woud have typed this chapter days ago. Oh well, I posted it now and I got to enjoy a wonderful fic. Thanks to all of you that reviewed. Hope you liked this chapter too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Crawford paced his office. Schuldig just contacted him to inform him that he was coming home and bringing Yohji with him. In the middle of his pacing he turned to the door and left his office. Descending the stairs "Nagi open the door."

Turning his attention toward Crawford he rose and proceeded to the door. He grasped the knob and turned pulling the door open Schuldig stood there with Yohji standing sleepily by his side. Nagi-kins close your mouth you're attracting flies." Nagi did just that.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I got him."

"When you have him situated come to my office. We have a few things to discuss."

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." With that he assisted a barely conscious Yohji up the stairs to his bedroom.

Upon entering the bedroom Schuldig guided Yohji over to the bed. He drew down the bed covers encouraging Yohji to lay down. Schuldig sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran his hand through Yohji's hair. A small smile graced his lips as Yohji slightly leaned into the touch. Schuldig slowly and carefully entered Yohji's mind cajoling it into a deep sleep. He went one step further and introduced a peaceful dream sequence. After spending a few more minutes watching his lover Schuldig stood and proceeded to Crawford's office.

~*~

Omi dreaded what he had to do next, wake Aya. He gently knocked on the door. A soft "come in" was heard. With a deep sigh he turned the knob and opened the door. Aya was getting dressed with a smile on his face. Omi has never seen Aya so happy. _How could he be so happy after raping Yohji? How could raping his friend put a smile on his face. _Omi was seething inside. He gathered all of his strength to make sure his voice was even and steady. "Good morning Aya, Manx and Birdman are here and would like you to join us in the mission room."

"Good morning Omi. I'll be down shortly."

Omi turned and left.

As Omi entered the mission room Ken knew something was wrong. He gathered him into his arms. Omi buried his face into his chest and cried out the anger and frustration his encounter with Aya had cause. "He was smiling. Smiling!" Lifting his head he wiped his eyes and nose. The two women looked on with sad sympathetic eyes. Omi stepped away from Ken has the first step was heard on the stairs.

Aya came down dressed in a pair of jeans, his hideous orange sweater and a small satisfied smile on his face. "Good morning Manx, Birdman, Ken, Omi."

Manx spoke up first "Morning Aya, please take a seat."

"It's a little early for a mission briefing."

"Our visit here is not for a mission. We are here because… Aya, what happened last night?"

"What do you mean, Manx?"

"Between Yohji and you?" Birdman answered.

His smile faltered with a deep sigh he ran his hands over his eyes and face. "We didn't want you to find out this way."

"Find out what Aya?"

"That Yohji and I are lovers."

"That seems strange since his lover told us this morning that you raped Yohji."

"He stood in outrage and with every word became louder. "That's impossible! We are lovers! Our relationship was consummated last night. Ask Yohji!"

"We did Aya. He confirmed what his lover said."

Suddenly Aya took off running up the stairs. Ken was hot on his heels, worried that he was trying to flee. Instead of heading to the door Aya swiftly climbed the stairs that led to their rooms. Taking a right at the top he flew into Yohji's room and stopped dead in his racks. The first thing he noticed was the empty bed. Slowly as if his feet were made of lead, he made his way into the room. Walking up to the dresser his hand glided along the top edge. He peered into the open drawer and noticed it was empty of its usual contents. He made his way over to the bed and sat down heavily. His gaze wandered over to the nightstand to see that the place that held Yohji's cigarettes and cell phone lay empty. After a few minutes of silence he spoke "Where is he?"

"His lover took him to his home."

At that information he turned his head so they would not see the emotions that played across his face. As it was Birdman stood in the doorway with tears streaming down her face. From the corner of his eye he saw a long red orange hair. Reaching out he grasped the hair and wrapped it around his fingers closely examining the strand. "Who is he? Who is Yohji's lover? You only refer to him as Yohji's lover. I want a name."

~*~

Schuldig entered Crawford's office and immediately sat down in the nearest seat.

"Are you going to explain to me why we have a member of Weiss staying with us? And why I should let him stay?"

"I couldn't leave him there not after what happened."

"What happened? Schuldig you have to give me a reason, a damn good reason why I should jeopardize our safety. Esset has been watching us very closely and to have a Kritiker agent staying here is going to be very suspicious."

"Abyssinian raped him. I found him shortly after it happened. He asked me to stay with him. Siberian and Bombay found us asleep together. I told them what happened and that I was bringing him here until the problem was dealt with to my satisfaction."

"You want blood."

"I want him to suffer. He caused the man I love insurmountable pain."

"The fact that you can sit here and say out loud that you love him worries me to no end. If Esset finds out about him they will use him to control you and I need us all focused in order to pull off our plan. I don't need you to be distracted by him."

"Nothing will happen to our plan. I won't jeopardize it nor will I lose Yohji."

~*~

"You haven't answered my question. Who is he?"

Glances were passed back and forth between Omi, Ken, Manx and Birdman. Omi swallowed hard and went to step forward, but Manx's hand on his shoulder stopped him before he could speak.

"His lover is Schuldig."

"Mastermind. Mastermind of Schwartz. Mastermind is Yohji's lover. Don't you see? Don't you see what's happening? He's controlling him. Last night happened just the way I said. Mastermind's control over Yohji must have weakened and his true feelings were able to show. Can't you see that what I'm saying is true? Can't you see? Don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy. He loves me. We love each other. He could never truly love Mastermind."

A stray tear slid down his cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Two weeks have passed since Yohji came to live with Schuldig and the rest of Schwartz. Most days he slept only to get up to go to the bathroom and when Schuldig made him, so he could eat. Nights were spent curled around Schuldig while they slept. Schuldig did his best to keep the nightmares at bay. Yohji had only three dreams of that god awful night with Aya, three too many as far as Schuldig was concerned. There were a couple of days where Yohji joined Nagi, Schuldig, and Farfarello watching television. Farfarello and Nagi did not seem to mind his presence and he was surprisingly very comfortable around them.

It began one night the four of them were sitting watching television. Nagi and Schuldig were arguing over which show to watch and Farfarello was twirling a knife between his fingers. Yohji's stomach started to turn. He sat up some trying that position to settle his stomach. Then he turned slightly and made the feeling worse. Schuldig feeling Yohji move broke off his argument with Nagi abruptly. "Love, are you okay?"

"Yea, I just feel a bit nauseous. My stomach is just slightly unsettled."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

After a few minutes of Yohji still fidgeting Nagi walked up to him and handed him a cup of warm liquid. "It's chamomile tea. It should help settle your stomach."

"Thanks, Nagi."

"Your welcome."

Yohji began to sip the tea slowly for it was still very hot. After draining the cup of its contents Schuldig removed it from his hands and set it on the end table. Yohji squirmed for a few seconds before finding a comfortable spot. They all went back to watching television. Schuldig would every now and again steel glances at Yohji. About 17 minutes into the program Yohji suddenly bolted to the nearest trash can and threw up the contents of his stomach. Schuldig was seconds behind him pulling his hair back out of the way. Soon he was dry heaving and wincing in pain as each one racked his body. After a few minutes of Yohji just sitting there waiting.

"Do you think you're done?"

"Yea. Even if I wasn't there's nothing left in my stomach."

"Why don't you go lay down for a bit."

"I think I will."

"I'll come get you for dinner."

"Okay."

Schuldig began cleaning up. He took the trash can to the kitchen sink and dumped it. He then rinsed the trash can and sprayed bleach cleaner into it. After the last rinse he set it on the floor by his feet and began to wash out the sink.

"Thanks for giving him the tea. If anything it gave him something to throw up." Schuldig said has he heard Nagi push open the kitchen door.

"Your welcome. Do you know what caused it?"

"No, he was really sick before, but he has been fine since he has been here. I don't know what to do. Crawford is not happy about Yohji staying here. Maybe I should take him to the doctor."

"If you do you have to be careful. You'll have to find one that has no connections to Esset or Kriticker."

"I know, but how? I cannot call them up and ask them."

"No you can't. You have to go into their records."

"I only know the basics when it comes to computers. You know that."

"Yes, I do know that. I could help, I guess."

"Thanks Nagi. I would like to get him there as soon as possible."

"I'll start on it now."

Schuldig walked out of the kitchen and Nagi was left standing there wondering why he agreed to help. Not only agreed, but offered to help. It really does not take long to figure out why. _Ever since Schuldig started seeing Yohji he has been changing. Nothing too big or serious just small quirks in his personality. He is still a sadistic bastard, but he doesn't fly off the handle as frequently as he used to and Yohji keeps him entertained. He doesn't pick on me like he used to all the time. Well at least not like he use to. He ruffles my hair and teases me about Crawford (that's a story for another time). Much like a big brother._ Nagi walked out of the kitchen and up to his room. As he booted up his computer. "I've never had a big brother."

~*~

Nagi walked to Schuldig's room and softly knocked.

"Come in."

"I found the information you wanted. I made an appointment for Thursday at 11:20am. It was the first available."

"Thanks."

"How is he doing?"

"Fine, he's been sleeping mostly."

Wednesday came and went. Thursday morning entered Schuldig's room and woke them. Well, it woke Schuldig Yohji just turned over and buried his face into Schuldig's shoulder.

"Yohji, you have to get up. We need to leave in 30 minutes for your doctor's appointment."

He mumbled "I don't wanna."

"Love, you have been sick for the past three days. You are going even if I have to drag you."

"Sadistic bastard." Yohji called Schuldig as he sat up. That movement sent Yohji running to the bathroom. Schuldig walked in and leaned against the door.

"Glad to see you up and out of bed."

Yohji appropriately flicked him off as he vomited in the toilet. When finished he walked to the sink and washed out his mouth and proceeded to brush his teeth. Once, they were both ready Schuldig drove Yohji to this quant little doctor's office.

~*~

Since the night of revelations Aya has been walking around like a zombie. Omi and Ken ignored him as much as humanly possible. Still Omi felt bad for Aya even knowing what he did to Yohji. Aya seemed to genuinely care for Yohji, perhaps even love him. _I don't know what bothers him more the fact that Yohji said he raped him or that Schuldig is Yohji's lover. It's been a little over two weeks and we have heard nothing from Schuldig. Was it a mistake to let Yohji go with him? I just want to know that he is okay._

Omi released a deep sigh and continued to work. Nine o'clock rolled around Omi and Ken were watching a football game (soccer) on the television when Manx suddenly showed up in the living room.

"Get Aya, you all have a mission."

Ken and Omi shared bewildered looks before rising. "I'll get Aya you go down stairs with Manx." Ken head toward the upstairs and Omi left for the mission room.

Once they were all seated Manx began to address them. "The three of you have a mission tomorrow night." She played the message from Persia.

The mission entailed infiltrating an office building and disposing of all that are in there. Thoughts swam hoping Aya will be up to the mission.

~*~

Schuldig pulled the car into a parking space and they got out and walked inside. The receptionist greeted them cheerfully.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?"

"He has an appointment for 11:20." Schuldig pointed at Yohji.

"Okay, is this your first time here?" She addressed Yohji.

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, I just need you…"

Yohji interrupted "excuse me, where is your bathroom?"

"To your left sir."

"Thanks." Yohji darted off.

"I take it you need that information filled out."

"Yes, we do."

"I'm his partner. I'll start filling out the basics for him."

"Very well sir. When done just bring it back to me and we'll get him in as soon as we can."

"Thank you." Schuldig took the forms to two empty seats. Yohji joined him shortly and rested his head on Schuldig's shoulder.

"I hate being sick."

"I know, love. That is why we are here."

Schuldig asked him a few questions he was unable to answer. The receptionist watched them for a short time admiring how cute they are together. Schuldig turned the paper work in, less than five minutes later the receptionist was calling Yohji back to the examine room. Yohji sat on the examine bed with Schuldig at his side and his arms wrapped around him. Yohji was just about to fall asleep when the doctor entered.

"Good morning Mister… Kudoh. What seems to be the problem?" He actually looked up and saw Schuldig. "And you are?"

"He is my lover."

"I'm assuming that you are okay with him being here."

"Yes."

"Very well, what bring you in today?"

"I've been throwing up a lot, everyday for the past three days. Twice so far today."

The doctor asked several questions which Yohji answered and then he asked the one Yohji dreaded. "Has anything happened to you recently? Any recent trauma?"

"I was…was raped."

"I know this is hard, but how long ago were you raped?"

"A little over…two weeks."

"Okay. We are going to draw some blood and run a few tests. I am going to need to do a physical examination as well." After a few seconds of rummaging in the cabinets the doctor turned back toward Yohji needles and tubes in hand. He filled the three tubes and filled in the labels. After handing Yohji a dressing gown he left to get the tests started. Upon returning the doctor began the anal examination. The doctor left again to allow Yohji to get dress.

Well, Mister Kudoh. There is minimal tearing and it appears you have been well taken care of."

Yohji looked up to Schuldig and replied "yes, I have."

A doctor's assistant poked her head in "Doctor the results are ready."

"Thank you." The assistant disappeared behind the door." I will be right back." He turned and walked out.

"That was fast."

"When Nagi told me about this place I did my own research. They have the facilities to do their own testing right here, which equals fast test results."

The doctor chose that moment to walk in the room with a very perplexed look on his face. "I asked our lab to run every test on your blood and they did with some interesting results. They ran a few that are not done for a man, supposedly they have a hard time reading my handwriting. Mister Kudoh I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. You are pregnant."

Yohji and Schuldig shared incredulous looks with one another before Yohji was able to speak. "How is that possible? I'm… I'm a guy."

"I understand your concern. To be completely honest, there are other anomalies in your blood. From what I can see some one has been manipulating your DNA that or the anomalies were never detected previously. Then again, I'm not so sure that if the anomalies were detected that anyone would understand how they would affect your body. Hell, I'm not even sure which ones would cause you to be pregnant or if any would. I'm sorry. This is going to be hard for you… for both of you."

"Doctor, you seem awfully calm about having a pregnant male sitting in your office."

"It's called thick walls. I would have been in here sooner, but I figured me freaking out in here would not be very professional." He gave a nervous laugh.

Schuldig chose then to ask the question that has been burning away in his head for the past few seconds. "How far a long is he?"

"That's kind of hard to tell. I would have to say at least two weeks." Yohji gasped and Schuldig tightened his hold. "I know the implications of what I just said, but we really won't know who the father is until the child is born."

"I thought there are prenatal paternity tests?"

"There are, but with your partner being male this pregnancy will be filled with enough complications as it is without me poking around with a needle unless you want to abort the child. It is not something I recommend, but under these circumstances I can understand you wanting to have an abortion."

"No!" Yohji yelled out "Sorry, I want to keep the baby?"

"Even if…"

"Yes, even if it is his because you will be the child's father not him."

"I hope you both allow me to be your doctor through these long hard nine months."

"Yes, of course. Thank you doctor."

"Thank you Mister Kudoh and…"

"Schuldig."

"And Mister Schuldig. I would like to see you in one month."

"Okay. See you in a month."

"Good luck to you and the baby."

"Thanks." They said in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Once they were both in the car Schuldig began to ask if Yohji had any idea how this happened when his phone rang.

"Schuldig."

"Schuldig, it's Crawford."

"Ja mein Führer."

"We have an assignment. I need you here."

"Ja, we are on our way. See you in a few." With that he hung up his phone. "Now, where were we? Oh, yea. Do you have any idea how this all could have happened?"

"The only thing that comes to mind, that is if the doctor is right about some one messing with my DNA, is the doctor at Magic Bus Hospital. He has been giving me what he called immunities shots. They were to help me build immunities to various viruses and bacteria. Obviously he was lying. That bastard screwed with my body and now I'm pregnant and it could be Aya's after he raped me!"

"I can make you forget that it ever happened."

Yohji gaped at Schuldig before responding. "You will still remember." Schuldig kept his eyes forward and nodded once. "The guys will still remember."

"I can make them forget too. All of them, Nagi, Crawford, Farf, Ken, and Omi."

"No, I don't won't to forget. Do not give me that look. I do not want you to have to remember when I get to forget. No, we will get through this together."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

They arrived home. "I have to go see Crawford it looks like we have an assignment."

"Alright, I'm going to grab something to eat."

~*~

Nagi and Farfarello were already situated in Crawford's office. "So what is this assignment about?"

Crawford laid out the goals for this particular assignment. They were dismissed. "Schuldig hold on for a second."

Once Nagi and Farfarello left the room Crawford began "What happened at the doctor's office?"

"Let's see Aya didn't injure him all that bad. There were a few tears. Oh, Yohji is pregnant and wants to keep the baby. Before you ask, so do I."

"I don't think things can get anymore complicated."

"Nothing has changed Brad. Everything will work out as planned." Schuldig stood and walked out.

"You have changed Schuldig even if you don't see it. He has changed and I don't know if it is for better or worse."

~*~

Schuldig walked into his room and over to the desk where Yohji was sitting and eating his lunch while surfing the net. "Home remedies for morning sickness."

"I'm tired of being sick so, I thought that I would see what women do to alleviate it without taking a pill."

"Makes sense. Anyway, the assignment is tonight."

"I'm assuming you are going to be doing the evil things you normally do on missions."

"Yep, minus molesting you." He leaned over and kissed the top of Yohji's head.

"Well, just make sure you come back to me in one piece and that goes for the rest of them as well."

"You have bonded with my teammates. That's so cute."

"Asshole."

"You know you love me."

"Having Ken and Omi here would make it perfect." Yohji mumbled.

~*~

Weiss's mission and Schwartz's mission collided in the same building. Both groups were carrying out orders to assonate all within the premises. Their missions varied at the information contained there. Weiss was to gather it and Schwartz was to destroy it or at least that is what Esset wanted them to do.

Prodigy was sent to the main computer where he met up with Bombay. Bombay went to move toward the door, but was stopped as Prodigy took control of his body. "Look, we both want the same information and have a limited amount of time to get it. How about we work together? Besides two heads are better than one, especially ours."

Prodigy briefly considered Bombay's words before releasing him. Bombay's body went slack. "Thanks." After killing the men in the room went to work. "How is Yohji?"

"He is good."

~*~

Oracle and Berserker fought side by side with Siberian dispatching all they came across. They watched each others back. Weiss saving Schwartz and Schwartz saving Weiss.

~*~

Mastermind was to assonate the president and CEO who has become a liability to Esset. Abyssinian was set to the same task. As Mastermind ran up the stairs he shot seven guards having to reload his gun once in mid run. Once reaching the target's office he threw open the door. Abyssinian stood there with blood dripping from his katana and hole in the middle of the target's chest. Anger suddenly flared up within Mastermind. Using his super human speed he pinned Abyssinian against the desk.

"You bastard. I should kill you here and now. Due to your fucked up doctors he is pregnant and doesn't know if it is my child, the man he loves, or yours, the man who raped him. I won't kill you. I made a promise to your teammates and bosses that I will let them take care of you unless it is unsatisfactory to me. So for now, you will live." Mastermind left the room to rejoin his teammates and informed them telepathically that the target was dead.

The men of Schwartz were welcomed home by Yohji, Schuldig more enthusiastically than the others.

~*~

The mission was accomplished and they were all exhausted. No one spoke of the strange occurrences that occurred through out the mission. The assistance of Schwartz in the case of Ken and Omi and the threat to Aya.

Aya only tonight realized how much his fate was in the hands of Ken, Omi, Manx and Birdman. Aya experienced true fear tonight for the second time in his life. _Those four are keeping me alive if Mastermind swords were anything to judge by. _Aya made his way up the stairs to his room. Just before entering his room he paused, glancing at Yohji's door. He made his way over and slightly pushed on his door. The door silently swung open and Aya walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge with his arms hanging between his legs. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Inhaling deeply he come flooded with memories of that fateful night. "God Yohji, I still want you. Still love you. Why Mastermind. Why him over me?" With no reply he hung his head. Opening his eyes he spied Yohji's watch on the floor. He picked it up off the floor. _How did this end up on the floor. It always sits on his nightstand._

YOHJI REACHED OUT AS AYA PINNED HIS LOWER BODY WITH HIS. AYA GRABBED HIS WRISTSAND PINNED THEM ABOVE HIS HEAD. THEN DEVOURED HIS MOUTH.

_He tried to stop me. He tried to get to his wire. Using his wire without his gloves could have torn his hands to ribbons, but it was as if he didn't care about it. He just wanted me off of him._

Tears slid down Aya's face as he pulled out a length of wire and retracted it a few times contemplating what he had done. With the watch firmly clutched in his hand he went to his room. Sitting on the corner of his bed he pulled a length of wire for the last time and looked to his ceiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ken still bleary eyed made his way down into the shop.

"Morning…Aya." Ken greeted Aya purely out of habit. Finally waking up he noticed Aya had not setup and the shop was not open. I was Aya's morning to set up open the shop. There should have been plants outside, Aya working on the morning arrangements while a few customers browsed. Nothing was done and Aya was not around. Ken turned on his heels taking the stairs two at a time. Reaching Aya's door he tentatively reached out and knocked. There was no answer. Ken grasped the knob slowly turning and pushing the door open. Aya was not there. His room was cold and impersonal. The room was pristine, everything in its proper place. The bed was neatly made, his book sat perfectly on his nightstand. The one and only thing that was out of place was a single length of Yohji's wire lying on the floor.

Ken turned and left Aya's room heading for Omi's. He knocked and walk in knowing that Omi was still asleep. Gently waking Omi he asked about Aya's whereabouts. Omi's reply was what Ken expected, the shop. Leaving Omi to return to dreamland, he went to open the shop. He would worry about Aya's disappearance later.

Aya POV

Sitting on his bed with the length of wire sliding between his fingers he felt his lungs begin to constrict. Breathing was increasingly becoming very difficult. He could not take in enough air to satisfy his lungs. He needed out, an escape. Abruptly he stood and bolted through the house, down the stairs and out the front. He just ran, taking in the fresh air. He ran mindlessly turning corners, crossing various streets at random intervals. The horns of cars blaring did not even faze him. Without warning he legs collapsed from under him. He raised his head from his prone position on the ground and took in his surrounding. Trees, pathways, children laughing and playing, and people resting on benches met his gaze. _The park…I'm in the park._ Dropping his head again he worked on calming his mind, body, and emotions.

'Abyssinian,' Aya's head shot up at his code name, scanning the area he saw no one.

'You will not locate me. I'm a telepath. I speak to you by way of telepathic speech. I am an agent of Esset,' speaking as if Aya has never encountered a telepath before.

"Esset."

'Yes, Esset. We wish to employ you.'

"Employ me?"

'I would recommend that you not speak aloud for you appear to be speaking to yourself. Just think what you wish to say. I shall pick it up.'

'Why would your employer want me? I'm not…not'

'A talent, yes they know. You seemed to have impressed them. So what do you say?'

Aya thought on the offer for a few minutes before speaking again 'I have a few conditions; no harm is to befall my old team mates. My sister will be returned to me unharmed and unaltered.'

'Anything else?'

'No.'

'I shall make your demands known. Give me a moment.'

Silence, Aya's head felt empty without the other speaking into it. During his and the strangers conversation Aya had moved to sit on a near by bench to be less conspicuous. After a few minutes the stranger spoke.

'The Elders' response is as follows: your sister will be returned to you unharmed, conscious and altered only slightly. Her being conscious is an alteration in her state of being from when she was taken from you. Therefore, they cannot fully agree to the condition. As for your teammates no harm shall befall them as long as they do not interfere. So do we have an agreement?'

"What precisely will be my job?'

'One of our teams is having loyalty issues, our will rectify those issues. You know the defunct team as Schwartz.'

'It will be my pleasure.' Aya's mind became filled with thoughts of revenge against Schwartz and Schuldig for taking what belonged to him.

When revenge consumed Aya, the stranger smiled and pushed off the tree he was standing behind and took to the path that led to one of the various exits.

~*~*~*~

Omi made his appearance in the shop around one in the afternoon, bright eyed and bushy tailed. He had a good night's sleep and felt well rested. The sex dreams staring Ken didn't hurt. I brief flash of one of those dreams brought a slight blush to his cheeks. His dreams were becoming more frequent ever since that dreadful night for the only good thing to come it was love. He saw how much Schuldig loved Yohji and Yohji loved Schuldig. He wanted what they had, minus the recent problems, with a certain football (soccer) fanatic.

"Morning Ken!"

"Afternoon Omi. It is after 1:00pm, therefore not morning." Ken snipped.

"Oh, right. What's wrong Ken?"

"Aya is missing."

"WHAT?!" Ken held up his hand to silence Omi.

"He didn't open the shop. I came down this morning and everything was as we left it last night. I checked his room and he wasn't there. His room looks as if no one has ever lived there. The only thing I found was this." Ken pulled the length of wire from his pocket and handed it to Omi.

"What do you think this means?"

"I don't know, but I'm worried for Yohji, for you, for me and I'm even worried for Schuldig."

"I've been thinking about what we should do all morning and the only thing I could come up with is to contact Schuldig and le him know. He can decide whether or not to tell Yohji."

"Have you contacted him?"

"No, you are the only one with that information. I mean I have tried, how did he put it? Thinking at him, but to no avail."

"I'll call him right a way."

~*~*~*~

Omi sat in the kitchen with the phone against his ear while it rang waiting for Schuldig to pick up. On the fifth ring the phone was answered.

"This is Schuldig."

"Schuldig, this is Omi."

"What can I do for you?" His voice was slightly apprehensive a sound Omi never would have characterized Schuldig with previously.

"I just walked into the shop where Ken was working by himself…"

Schuldig cut him off "get to the point of the call Omi I left Yohji alone in the bath and I would very much like to join him again before the water becomes cold."

"Sorry, it's Aya. He is missing." A sharp in take of breath was heard before Schuldig spoke.

"For… For how long?"

"We believe since this morning. We thought, Ken and me, hat you should know."

"Thanks."

"Schuldig, how is he doing?"

"Better, he is actually starting to accept everything that has happened and I think he has stopped blaming himself."

"Well, that's good."

"Take care. We will keep you updated."

"Likewise." They both hung up. Omi returned to the shop and Schuldig to his bath.

Author's Notes: I know it has been forever sine I updated this story, but I ran into a writer's block the size of the Great Wall of China. I knew where I wanted to go with the story. It was the getting there that has been the problem. My muse, Kaleidascope, was finally able to chisel a hole for us to get through because walking around it was never ending. Thank you all for sticking with me through this. I hope you all enjoy. As always please review and comment. I thoroughly enjoy them, even the criticism. Speaking of that I plan on fixing some problems in chapters 11 and 12, but not right a way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Dr. Okasaki of Magic Bus Hospital sat down at his desk. Shuffling a few stacks of papers and rearranging a few files he placed the one of greatest importance on the splayed open as a quick reference. A reference he really did not need for he knew the contents of this particular file better than he knew himself. He then began to compose a letter of great importance.

Great Elders,

Enclosed is my research and the results of my experiments as they pertain to our previous conversation. Since my departure from Germany and the tutelage of Rosenkranz to Japan I have found employment with Kritiker per instruction as a doctor with Magic Bus Hospital. Kritiker uses this hospital for any and all injuries that occur to their agents as well as their families in special cases. I placed myself in a position of trust and in turn I now work exclusively with their top assassination team, Weiss the group that was foreseen to have the greatest amount of contact with the group Schwartz. As their primary physician I had the unique opportunity to evaluate their personalities and come to conclusion of which member would be most beneficial to your great plan. Three members were almost immediately ruled out due to their situation and/or personality and blood work results. Tsukiono Omi, code name Bombay, is too prominently connected with Persia, leader of Kritiker. There is some speculation that the two are in fact related. Hidaka Ken, code name Siberian, spends the majority of his free time teaching young children football, which is not a probable location to meet and interact with any of the members of Schwartz during their off hours. I also suspect that there is some form of relation between himself and Tsukiono. Fujimaya Aya is completely unsociable, not willing to interact with anyone unless it is an absolute must. He spends his few minutes of spare time watching over the host. These conclusions allowed me to single out the Weiss member known as Kudoh Yohji, code name Balinese. Kudoh's extracurricular activities and outgoing personality made him the best candidate to make personal contact. My assessment of his personality proved accurate when he made personal contact with Mastermind within 12 days after the start of the experiment at a night club. This initial meeting lead to a relationship. I am under the impression that the relationship was merely a release of sexual tense that over time has grown into mutual love. The sexual portion of the relationship was ideal for my plans and the experiment. The subsequent pages relate how I was able to cause Kudoh's body to transform its self in order to conceive.

Data Entry One

I drew three tubes of blood from each member o f Weiss for testing. The results of the blood work as well as personality assessments I have concluded that Kudoh Yohji will be the best candidate for the experiment. His mixed heritage allows his body to be more adaptive to changes in his body.

Data Entry Two

Kudoh was injected with a modified dose of female hormones. The modified hormones allows his body to start adapting to the future medications that will change his internal reproduction system. The modified hormones should not interfere with his natural male hormones or his ability to have intercourse, for if his ability to perform sexually should change it would immediately arouse suspicion.

The next three years of data entries follow the same formula of logging each injection and the increased strength of those injections until the last four months of injections.

Data Entry 57

After confirming that Kudoh's body had in fact created a womb via physical examination. I began the final series of injections. This series of shots will aloow his body to conceive by producing eggs.

Data Entry 58

It has been two weeks since the injection of the final series injections. Kudoh has been having adverse reaction to the injection. He is vomiting, has a loss of appetite and fatigue. I gave him his second injection passing his illness of as influenza.

Data Entry 59

The results from the blood samples taken from Kudoh have finally arrived. I am proud to announce that after these past few years of careful manipulation Kudoh's DNA and body has resulted in success. His body is now producing eggs with full reproduction capabilities. It will be only a matter of time before he is with child.

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in so long. This update has taken a long time so a few reason. As I was writing it my computer decided to eat my story (again) and right in the middle to :( Once that happened I just have not had the time to rewrite it. It was suppose to be much longer than this, however, I felt bad about not updating I thought I could give at least this little bit to you. I hope to have more up soon, but with working 3 jobs and going back to school I do not have much time to write. Please forgive me. Enjoy and as always read, review/comment. I enjoy them and they do provide much motivation.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay here is a nice lemon for all of my readers. I hope you enjoy. A special thanks goes out to Princess Sin. Thank you for pretty much reviewing every chapter. It helps, so a big glomp from me and Kaleidascope (my muse).**

**Chapter 15**

Yohji POV

Schuldig and Yohji left the others in the common room watching television as they headed for bed around down to their boxers they settled into bed both falling fast asleep with Schuldig holding Yohji tightly on his chest.

Yohji woke at twenty to two half hard. Schuldig had refused to have sex with him and his refusal only increased once they discovered he was pregnant. Yohji wanted sex, wanted to have Schuldig buried deep within him. As thoughts ran rapid about how sex with Schuldig had been his penis became fully erect. With his penis standing a full attention wanting attention he was going to make sure Schuldig did not, could not refuse him.

Since he was partially draped over Schuldig's very appetizing chest Yohji started his skillful ministrations. His fingers lazily drew circles on simple patterns under it while his tongue would swipe the nipple before it. Not long into his teasing Schuldig began to squirm and moan. Initially Schuldig would move away from the touches and flicks of the tongue, but as Yohji continued Schuldig leaned into them almost begging for them to be continued. Five minutes in Schuldig was still asleep though his movements and moans became more insistent. Slowly and carefully Yohji began to nip up and down Schuldig's chest leaving small reddish welts behind. He then soothed those over with a languid passing of his tongue.

Pausing he glanced down at his love's nether regions to confirm the affects he was having over his love. Schuldig's boxer tented beautifully with an ever increasing wet spot. Yohji very much wanted to place his mouth over that bulge and tend to its need. He knew, however, that if he moved Schuldig would immediately wake up and he was having too much fun at the present time. He allowed his never idle hand slowly trace a path down Schuldig's abdomen and over the edge of his boxers until his hand rested over the bulge. Slowly, softly, barely touching his hand cupped him. His touch became more ardent. Schuldig arched off the bed after a particularly rough bite to his nipple and a squeeze to his overly engorged penis.

"Mein Gott, Yohji!"

Yohji turned his head to peer into Schuldig's eyes. He was able to muster a look of complete innocents except for the fact that he current had his tongue wrapped around Schuldig's nipple. Releasing the nipple he responded. "Yes Schu?"

"What are doing?"

"Playing with my favorite toy."

"We can't Love." Schuldig said with a deep sigh. He loved Yohji and wanted to make love to him more than anything, but he did not want to hurt him.

Yohji sifted his right leg over Schuldig's left one and began to slowly rub his pelvis against the muscled thigh under him "and why can't we?"

"Because… because I do not want to hurt you."

With a growl Yohji shifted until he was completely atop of Schuldig. "They I see this is you have two choices. The first is you either make love to me and we both enjoy it or I go through the house until I find someone who will. Crawford might take me up on the offer though I'm not quite sure which way he swings. Farf should take me up on the offer because somehow it will hurt god. Nagi won't, I already know that and besides it would be like sleeping with Omi. That is just gross." Every individual's name was punctuated with a thrust.

Schuldig POV

One could almost see the rage that was building in Schuldig at anyone touching Yohji. You could also easily pick out the lust that was winning out over his better judgment. Yohji was still grinding as Schuldig fought between his logic and lust. The thrusts became more and more frantic as Schuldig debated. Suddenly Yohji stiffened bringing Schuldig from his internal battle. Yohji was there trembling with his head thrown back and body beautifully arched as he rode the waves of his orgasm. Any doubts that may have been running through his head vanished at that very moment as his lust took control.

Quickly he flipped their positions shifting slightly to a comfortable position between Yohji's legs. Yohji's eyes slowly opened very aware that he was about to get exactly what he wanted. Realizing that Yohji was coming down from his orgasmic high he dove in for a soul searing kiss. A kiss that left of them panting and not knowing what they wanted more another kiss or oxygen. The kiss won out. When they broke apart a second time Schuldig began to pay homage to Yohji's body. He kissed along Yohji's jaw line and down his neck leaving love bites in his wake. He licked and sucked at the hollow spot at the base of his neck and nibbled along Yohji's collar bones. He progressed further down Yohji's chest. Now their roles were reversed Yohji was the one squirming and whimpering. He stopped a hairs breath from Yohji's left nipple. Deciding to skip that very sensitive spot he did all he could to torment Yohji. Yohji was writhing and pleading before Schuldig took pity on him. He removed their boxers, very carefully, and sat back on his heels giving them both a chance to once again regain their thread bare control. After a few deep breaths he reached over Yohji and grabbed the lube from the night stand drawer. Lube in hand he made his way back down Yohji's body, pausing briefly to kiss him.

With slicked finger he ever so gently began to stretch Yohji. By the third finger Yohji was repeating a single mantra of "yes Schu yes. Oh god. Yes, Yes." Over and over again the same words in various arrangements. They were both so close that neither one expected it to last long once Schuldig entered. A final smear of lube on his penis almost caused him to lose all control. Hands planted on either side of Yohji and his head hung with hair spill over Yohji's sensitive body. He was taking in as much air as possible with each breath. He was not the only having breathing problem for Yohji's chest was heaving just as much as his due to the anticipation of having his love buried within.

Schuldig placed the head of his penis at Yohji's entrance and slowly began to push in. He watched for any sign of pain. When none came he pushed in further, inch by inch. Yohji's hands pulled his own skin at the sweet torment and finally falling to his sides he clutched and fisted the sheets. Ecstasy, pure, agonizing, ecstasy. Fully seated in Yohji welcoming body his waited for his lover to adjust.

A hushed whisper moaned fell from Yohji's lips "move."

Schuldig obliged him. He pulled out as slowly as he went in. Just before he popped out he plunged back in hitting Yohji's sweet spot. Yohji arched what seemed to be feet off the bed. He repeated the process. Out excruciatingly slow and then rapidly back out. Yohji was only able to take four of these thrust before he was up and over the precipice, screaming Schuldig's name. "SCHUUUUU!"

With Yohji's body clamping down on his member Schuldig thrust two more times before he joined Yohji in orgasmic bliss with Yohji's name spilling from his lips. Just as the last wave rode its self out Schuldig shifted off of Yohji. They laid in each others arms enjoying the post coital silence.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"For now, but give fifteen minutes and we can do it all over again."

"Fifteen minutes? Normally you recover quicker than that."

"Yes, well that had to be must intense orgasm that I have ever experienced. You have your work cut out for you if you want to surpass that one."

"I'll give you fifteen minutes. Then we will see about topping it." Schuldig kissed Yohji and they rested for fifteen minutes.

~*~*~

Crawford opened bleary eyes as the scream roared through the mansion. "It's about time." _The sexual tension was getting to be overwhelming._

~*~*~

Nagi awoke with a start. Realizing what the scream was he laid back down and buried his head under his pillow in a vain attempt to go back to sleep.

~*~*~

Farfarello swung back and forth on the chain that suspended him from the ceiling smiling. "God is now crying. They made god cry." Laughing he went promptly back to sleep.

No one got a good night sleep that night, well except for Farfarello.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Aya walked into the cheap motel he has been living in since he left the flower shop three days ago. Glass front with a blinking neon vacancy sign hung over the door. A small brass bell alerted the front desk personnel to anyone who walked in as it loudly banged against the door. At the insistent bang of the bell an older woman turned around at the counter. As she smacked the gum around in her mouth as she called out to Aya. "Fujimaya-san"

At the sound of his name Aya cringed. There were few things that would cause Aya to recoil and this woman was one of them. She was a woman who obviously did not like the affects of aging for she wore a bright green tube top the exposed more than it covered of her wrinkled leather like skin, spandex pants with a floral design, it would be a safe assumption that she used a putty knife to fill in all of her facial crevices and smeared eye shadow from her nose all the way to her hair line. Aya disliked being any less than five feet from the woman let alone have to walk up to her with only a couple inches of separation. His permanent scowl firmly in place he walked to the counter and asked what she needed. "Here ya go, love." She handed him a plain white letter size envelope. Aya's last thought of the gaudy female was that she watched one too many American movies.

Unlocking his door he entered his domicile, threw his keys on the low standing table just right of the door and shrugged off his coat to lay it on the back of the seat to the makeshift desk. Flipping the envelope over in his hands for any clues who might have sent it. No one knew where he was staying or at least no one of importance. The only thing on the envelope was his surname written in perfect kanji. He slid his finger under the edge of the corner and down the crease effectively opening it. He pulled out the letter and scanned to the bottom looking for the closing signature. _The Great Elders of Esset. I should have known. _Now seeing whom the letter was from he read it in full.

Herr Fujimaya,

We at Esset thank you for your cooperation with our endeavors. We shall hold to our end of the agreement as long as you hold to yours. As for your assignment, report to the Tanaka Building tomorrow at 1300 hours. All will be explained there. We hope to have a prosperous relationship with you.

Great Elders, Esset

Aya folded the letter and returned it to the envelope, placing it next to his keys on the table by the door. Stripping his clothes in a trail from the main room into the bathroom he prepared a hot shower. Stepping in the tub the steaming water cascaded over his body allowing the tension to seep from his muscles.

The past few days since his agreement with Esset he has been doing some reconnaissance on Schwartz. He never entered into a mission without some additional background knowledge. Oh he knew of Schwartz and some of their behaviors. He fought them enough times to learn a thing or two, but he wanted to know more, to find their local haunts, to find who the unlucky bastard was that had them as his bodyguards, and the most damning of all information where they lived. He had been relatively unlucky so far only hearing that a red head matching Schuldig had made a few appearances in various clubs while meeting up with a blonde guy. _Yohji._ A teenage boy matching Prodigy has been seen at virtually every grocery store in the entire city, just not at any one store to give Aya enough information to speculate on their current living quarters. Churches reported seeing Berserker, a face they could never forget for it felt as if the hand of guy gripped their heart and squeezed. He could find no reports on Oracle. That man was a shadow, invisible to the city and the people in it.

Aya's every intension was to use Esset as they have used him and his sister. To get revenge for every pain and anguish they have caused to them, the ones he cared about. His number one reason, however, was to get Yohji back. "I'm so sorry Yohji for not protecting you as I should, for leaving you in a vulnerable state for so long. If only I confessed my feelings to my self and you none of this would have happened. You would not have been susceptible to Masterminds ministrations. I will rescue you. We will be happy together raising our child. I promise I will make amends."

~*~*~

Aya walked to the front of the steel and glass window building that stood at a height no greater than those surrounding. Large letters, pewter in color read, to all those whom passed by or made the journey to the front entrance, The Tanaka Building. He carefully took hold of the handle, for sweat had collected on the palm of his as he stood looking at the sign and pulled. A blast of air conditioning hit him like an arctic wind, stepping inside the he stopped. The atrium was lined with a row of connected desks on either side with receptions talking a mile a minute in various languages on headsets attached to phones. A woman two desks down from where Aya stood seemed to be coming to end of her conversation, though he could not be absolutely sure because he did not recognize the language she spoke. As he approached her desks she raised her eyes to him and with a single finger she told him that she will be right with him. Impatiently he waited for her to finish. After pressing the receiver she turned her attention to him once more.

"Hallo, Herr?"

"Fujimaya." Aya knew the basics of German, which seemed to be this woman's first language.

"Ah, yes Fujimaya-san. Someone will be right with you. You may have a seat just at the end, there." She gestured with her hand. These women and few men seemed to be able to switch from one language to another in the blink of an eye and do it well. Aya walked to where the young woman gestured taking the seat against the wall so he may keep an eye on all of his surroundings.

"Fujimaya-san?" A man of tall stature with broad shoulders, blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in what appeared to be a very expensive three piece suit approached and addressed him.

"Yes."

"Please follow me." They walked to a bay of elevators. The man pressed the elevator up button and a compartment pad immediately slid out from under the button where the man scanned his thumb. "Security, you can never be too safe."

Stepping inside the elevator, the man pressed the button for the thirteenth floor, the top floor. For the first two floors there was complete silence, not even soft music stirred the air. "I am Günter Herrmann. I will be assisting you in your mission." His Japanese is rustic and laden heavily with his German accent, almost as if he has only recently learned the language.

"I will not need any assistance."

"I'm afraid you do not have a choice Fujimaya-san for the Great Elders wish it."

"Why?"

He did not answer immediately. The bell signaling the arrival on their desired floor dinged and the doors opened. Günter stepped off the elevator and stood holding the door for Aya as Aya stepped off. Once Aya was out of the elevator Günter began walking once more. "I have particular insight into the mind of one of the members of Schwartz."

"Are you the telepath I… spoke to the other day?"

"Nein, nein. That was not me. In fact I am not even a telepath."

"If you are not a telepath than what is your talent, gift, or whatever you call it?"

"Mein Talent ist Feuer."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. My Japanese is not all that good. I said that my talent is fire."

"So you are a pyrokentic."

"Ja."

"What in sight do have and which member of Schwartz?"

"Mastermind is my baby brother."

**A/N: My Japanese is very limited, meaning I only know a bunch of words and how to count to 99. I like numbers. The conversation, except the German (I think I got the grammar correct, let me know if not) is in Japanese. I did not want to butcher the language by translating each word and making a mockery of the language. I hope you all enjoy and please review or comment.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:***blah* is a ringtone. The one in this story is Schuldigs. The song is by Kingston Trio called Merry Minuet. I do not own any rights the song and/or group. This is currently my main ring tone. I enjoy so very much. The other one I have is They're coming to take me away by Napoleon XIV. The lyrics in their entirity will be the end of the chapter. As always review and thank you to all of loyal readers even though you all are not reviewing except for Princess Sin.

**Chapter 17**

Yohji slightly rolled over on to his back as he stretched languorously. His muscles tightened and relaxed and every joint in his body cracked. He felt delicious. Sex with Schuldig usually did that to him. If was as if they were temporarily transport to another galaxy and the morning after always just felt right. Actually that was how he knew Schuldig was the one. Yes, the One.

YOHJI FELT TERRIBLY GUILTY OVER DATING A MEMBER OF SCHWARTZ. HE WAS BETRAYING HIS TEAMMATES, HIS BROTHERS, BY HAVING A MEAL WITH HIM, MEETING HIM AT CLUBS, AND EVEN FLIRTING WITH HIM ON MISSIONS. THE NIGHT THAT LEAD TO SO MUCH MORE, HE WAS RIDING A WAVE THAT SEEMED LIKE IT WAS NEVER GOING TO BREAK. THEY MET A NEW CLUB THAT WAS HAVING ITS GRAND OPENING. THE CLUB WAS CALLED THIGH HIGH STRANGE NAME, BUT IT SEEMS TO WORK. IT CATERS TO THE HOMOSEXUAL SCENE. YOHJI WAS IN LINE, A LINE THAT WRAPPED AROUND THE BUILDING. THERE WERE PROBABLY FORTY PEOPLE IN FRONT OF HIM AND THE CLUB WAS ALREADY PACKED. THE LINE WAS NOT GOING ANYWHERE. ARMS SUDDENLY WRAPPED HIS WAIST AND JUST AS HE WAS ABOUT TO INTRODUCE HIS ELBOW TO THE INDIVIDUAL'S RIBCAGE A VOICE WHISPERED IN HIS EAR. "I DON'T THINK IT IS WISE TO INJURY THE GUY WHO IS GOING TO SHOW A GOOD TIME TONIGHT."

YOHJI IMMEDIATELY TURNED STILL WITHIN THE ARMS AROUND HIM. "SCHU." A SIGH ESCAPED AS HE PLANTED HIS FOREHEAD ON SCHULDIG'S SHOULDERS.

"HAS THE KITTEN'S FUR BEEN RUBBED THE WRONG WAY TONIGHT?"

"MORE TIMES THAN I ARE TO COUNT." THAT EARNED HIM A CHUCKLE.

"KOMMEN SIE!" SCHULDIG TOOK YOHJI'S ARM FORCING HIM TO FOLLOW AS THEY WALKED TO THE DOORS AND RIGHT IN TO THE CLUB.

"SHOULD I ASK?"

"NO TELEPATHY THERE. I AM ACTUALLY ON THE LIST FOR TONIGHT. I CAN DO THINGS THE AVERAGE GUY WAY."

YOHJI'S FACIAL EXPRESSION COULD ONLY BE DESCRIBED AS INCREDULOUS. "YOU KNOW, YOU SURPRISE ME SOMETIMES."

"GOOD. IT KEEPS YOU ON YOUR TOES."

THE REST OF THE EVENING WAS ALL JOKES, LAUGHS, DRINKS, AND DANCING. EVENTUALLY THE DANCING BECAME TOO INTENSE FOR THEM. THEY WERE MIMICKING MOVES THAT SHOULD BE DONE ON A LUXURIOUS BED OF SILK AND SATIN. HOWEVER, THEY SETTLED FOR A HOTEL ROOM. IT WAS CHEAP, NOT BY THE HOUR DEAL, CLEAN AND HAD 24 HOUR ROOM SERVICE. AS SCHULDIG PRESSED YOHJI INTO THE MATTRESS, YOHJI HAD ONE LAST SIGNAL THOUGHT OF BETRAYAL BEFORE SCHULDIG MADE HIM FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING. WHEN HE WOKE THE NEXT MORNING, WHICH WAS ONLY A FEW HOURS LATER, THEY WERE STILL TANGLED TOGETHER. YOHJI WOKE FIRST AS HE SLOW CAME TO AND THE EVENTS OF THE PREVIOUS NIGHT AND EARLY MORNING HOURS FLOODED HIS CONSCIOUS HE WAITED FOR THE GUILT TO ASSAULT HIM. HE HAD SLEPT WITH THE ENEMY. IT NEVER CAME. HE LOOKED UP AT SCHULDIG'S SLEEPING FACE AND SMILED.

"What are you thinking about?" Schuldig walked into their room. Having woken up early he went downstairs to make breakfast bringing some up for Yohji who seemed to be sleeping in this morning.

"Us, well more like our first time."

"I remember that night well. You lying beneath me screaming my name or was that last night."

"Funny, very funny."

"I know. It's why you love me."

"Aren't we sure of ourselves this morning."

"If you saw the looks I received from the Crawford and Nagi you would be too. Farf just kept repeating how happy he was that we made god cry. Now sit up and eat."

Yohji did as asked, well commanded. He ate his breakfast and then some. It seemed Schuldig was not happy with the amount he ate and kept forcing food passed his lips. Today looked like it was going to be a good day. For once Yohji wasn't sick, in fact he was energized and ready for the day. Then Schuldig's phone started to ring.

*The whole world is festering with unhappy souls. The French hate the Germans, the Germans hate the Poles. Italians hate the Yugoslavs, South Africans hate the Dutch and I don't like anybody very much. But we shall be thankful and tranquil and proud for man's been endowed with the mushroom shaped cloud. And we know for certain that some lovely day, someone will set the spark off... and we will all be blown away.*

Schuldig searched for his ringing phone. Finding buried under a pile of clothes he quickly slid it open and put it to his just before the song ended. The person on the other end was Omi.

"Hey kid."

"Moshi, moshi Schuldig-san. How is Yohji?"

"Good, he is doing good."

"That' good."

"Bombay!" Schuldig reverted back to Omi's code name in hopes that he would get to the reason why he called. "You're calling for?"

Omi immediately snapped to attention at hearing hi code name. "Right, I called to check up on Yohji and to inform you that Aya has not returned. He has not been seen nor heard from since the night before I called you last. I spoke to Manx of Kritiker…"

"I know who Manx is."

"Right, of course. Well, I called her earlier this morning. She is going to put out an APB on him and his car. She is also attaching the warning of armed and dangerous."

"His car?"

"Yes, when he first left his car had remained in the garage. It seems that at some point he retrieved it. Aya drives a rather unique car, easily spotted. We hope."

"Very well kiddo." Schuldig glanced at the bed where Yohji was intently listening to the half of the conversation he could hear. "Would you like to talk to him?" Omi practically squealed into the phone causing Schuldig to abruptly remove it from his ear. "I'll take that as a yes."

Tossing the phone on the bed next to Yohji, Schuldig moved to take care of the breakfast tray. Yohji happily chatted with Omi about Kritiker, the shop and fan girls, about Ken and his kids just to catch up on everything he has missed living with Schuldig and the rest Schwartz. He briefly spoke to Ken, who inquired personally about his health. Lying back down on the bed just as Yohji was finishing his conversion with the two bishounen, Schuldig made himself comfortable. Snapping he phone shut, Yohji shifted across the bed to lay in Schuldig's open arms. Shifting here and there finding the perfect spot he began, to what Schuldig can only call, purr his contentment.

"Sounds like the kitten is happy?"

"I am, relatively at lest. It was good talking to he guys. I miss them so much."

"I know."

"Oh that's right you are the Great Mastermind."

"There is that, but you have practically been a family these past few years to one another."

"They're my brothers. So, what did Omi call for?"

"To speak with you." Schuldig attempted to evade the question.

"And?"

Another evasion technique, "and what?"

It failed. "I know you and I know him The two of you did not talk with one another for a several minutes because Omi wished to speak with me."

"It was hardly several minutes, maybe four at the most. You put your detective skills to work and this is the conclusion you ascertain. I must say I am disappointed."

"Schu."

A resounding sigh made it passed Schuldig's lips. "Aya is missing. It seems he took off a few days ago and has not been seen since. Though it does seem that he at one point came back to get his car unnoticed."

"Oh," Yohji's good mood quickly evaporated leaving him uneasy and even a little fearful.

Reading the thoughts circling around Yohji's head Schuldig tightened his hold. "I will not let anything happen to you."

"I know." Yohji paused "hw did Omi get your number?"

"We exchanged numbers that night. He wanted to be able to get in contact with me in order to find out how you are doing as well as to keep me updated." The subject was dropped.

The two spent a lazy day in bed making love and holding each other. Schuldig did his best to keep thoughts of Aya from heads by means of kissing and fucking him senseless.

~*~*~

Günter watched the miniscule play of emotions that flitted across Aya's face. The strongest and most prominent was rage. Günter decided it was probably a good idea to defuse the situation before the assassin sitting across the desk decided to put his skills to some use. "We have not been on friendly, let alone brotherly, terms for most of our lives actually not since we were reunited after many years of separation following the deaths of our parents. My brother is complicated. His talent leaves him susceptible to the whims and thoughts of others."

"Meaning?" There was an edge to Aya's voice most of the initial rage dissipated.

"If his shields are down, broken or weakened in anyway the thoughts of the people around him can affect his own thoughts and behavior. The stronger the telepath, the wider their radius of accessible thoughts. Mastermind, what does he call himself? Oh, yes Schuldig. It means guilty. Did you know that?"

Actually Aya did not.

"It fits him rather well."

"Will you focus?"

"Certainly, as I was saying Mastermind is exceptionally powerful. Any weakening in his shields can cause him to be bombarded by unwanted thoughts. The stronger thoughts can influence his behavior causing him to be extremely erratic."

Hearing this wealth of information pertaining to Mastermind's talent only confirmed Aya's belief that Yohji was being manipulated. Aya had his validation.

Lyrics:

They're rioting in Africa. They're starving in Spain. There's hurricanes in Florida, and Texas needs rain.  
The whole world is festering with unhappy souls. The French hate the Germans, the Germans hate the Poles.  
Italians hate Yugoslavs, South Africans hate the Dutch. And I don't like anybody very much!

But we can be tranquil and thankful and proud, for man's been endowed with a mushroom-shaped cloud.  
And we know for certain that some lovely day, someone will set the spark off... and we will all be blown away.

They're rioting in Africa. There's strife in Iran. What nature doesn't do to us... will be done by our fellow man.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I jumped ahead in time because I need Yohji to be further along in his pregnancy and I doubt you all want to read boring trivial non plot progressing chapter. I know I don't want to write them. The story is coming to an end, which I am kind of really sad about and extremely excited.**

**Kaleidascope: Me too! Me too! (Jumping up and down)**

**I think it will only be two or three more chapters. Four at the most , but highly unlikely. Thank you for reading and as always read, enjoy, and review.**

**Kaleidascope: Bye for now see you next chapter! (Waves enthusiastically)**

**Chapter 18**

The next three months passed by in much the same way as the first few weeks for Schwartz, Yohji, Ken and Omi. At the house of Schwartz the guys would watch television, read, or entertain themselves with their individual hobbies. They would have a bodyguard detail once in awhile. Occasionally, they would run into the younger two Weiss members. During those occasions Schuldig would update them on Yohji's condition minus the pregnancy of course. Schuldig took Yohji to the doctor every month for his check up. Days and nights were busy.

Ken and Omi continued to work the shop for several hours a day with Momoe-san assisting a little more than she normally would have to do when all four of the guys were there. The occasional mission would come their way and they always accepted on the off chance they would run into Schwartz. Those missions were exceptional because they would receive an update on Yohji's condition. From what Schuldig tells them Yohji is recovering very well. Happy for his improved health they still miss him greatly.

Aya still waited to be called upon to perform his duties. He trained and gathered intelligence from Günter five days a week and spent the other two doing his own reconnaissance. He has learned much over the past three months.

~*~*~

Crawford sat in his office working on some paper work requiring his attention. Actually, it has been requiring his attention for just over a week, however, due to the state of their home he has not had the time nor desire. The end was coming near and his team had to ready for their cause as well as Esset's. They must still play the ever loyal servants to the almighty master. A small tingling in the back of Crawford's mind caused Crawford to occasionally pause that maybe Esset was on to their plan or at the very least suspicious of their loyalties. Esset should realize that with time slaves will revolt and demand or claim freedom by any means necessary.

The phone rang pulling Crawford from his thoughts. "Crawford."

"Hello Crawford this is Hell from Schreient. The plan is ready to move ahead. My team will be picking up the shell and delivering it to the labs of Masafumi Takatori. He will continue care until the day of the coming forth ceremony."

"My team will be ready when the time comes. Contact me should Schreient need any assistance."

"I will keep that in mind." Crawford disconnected the line. _Esset was moving their plans ahead of schedule some or at least that is what it seems._

The muscles around his eyes tightened causing the sense of tunnel vision. He laid his palms flat upon the desk just as his vision went black. As if opening his eyes after being closed for a long period of time he stared ahead into his latest vision.

:_It was Yohji suspended from the ceiling by his arms. Dark gloves slither across his body, up and down. Suddenly the dark gloves slide down to his baby swollen stomach. There was glittering of silver. Then the tight focusing on Yohji giving a silent scream of agony.:_

Panting Crawford was released from the hold of the vision. Removing his glasses he slid his hands up a sweat soaked brow and into his hair where they came to rest. _ I will not speak of this vision to anyone and will bear the full weight of responsibility for whatever happens. I need Schuldig to be focused and not worrying over our friend._

~*~*~

Schreient darted through the hospital where Aya Fujimaya lay comatose in bed. The shell that will bring forth a demon so great the Esset Elders will use to conquer the world. Dispatching the few guards and nurses that stood in their way they effectively reached the room that held the girl. Hell and Schön carefully removed the intravenous tubing from her arms and all other life monitoring devices. Neu lifted the frail prone body over her shoulder and they left completing their portion of the mission. All was left was for Masafumi to keep her alive until her body was needed.

~*~*~

The head nurse after assessing the damages done by those four women began to make a phone she was dreading. They left three dead, six fatally wounded and one kidnapped. The call was being made to one Fujimaya-san, the girl's older brother.

Aya answered his phone on the second ring. "Fujimaya."

"Fujimaya-san this is Sohma Himiko the head nurse at the hospital that sister has been staying at."

"Go on."

"Sir, she has been kidnapped by four women. They have injured and killed several hospital workers."

"I don't give a damn about those people." He slammed the phone shut. At the loud noise the nurse jumped back.

~*~*~

Günter sat at his desk with his feet crossed at the ankles and propped up while on the phone getting the latest information on the Schreient's mission last night. Aya stormed in and slammed the door nearly taking it off its hinges.

"Where the fuck is my sister? What have you done with her? This was not part of the deal she was to remain unharmed."

Günter continued his conversation as if Aya never walked in the office. "Very well I shall pass it on." He hung up the phone. "That was Schreient. Your sister is perfectly safe and unharmed. The deal that you agreed to was that she would be unharmed and slightly changed. As it has been explained to you before her being conscious is a change. We, Esset, will not be able to accomplish that without having complete access to her. Now sit down like a good boy and stop fuming."

Aya sat down and tried to control his temper, which was not working out entirely well.

It was good enough for Günter though, "Good." Günter relaxed from his defensive posture and began to relay the details of their upcoming mission, at least the ones Aya needing to know. "We will be going out on a mission in two days time. You will head to a corporate building, Teufel Torweg, a few floors up from where the Great Elders will be congregating. Your job is to distract Schwartz."

"How am I supposed to accomplish distracting for crazed assassins by myself?"

"Easy use your anger. Recently we have discovered a weakness in them and have every intention of exploiting that weakness to our advantage. While you distract them I will confiscate said weakness for our specific use, but they must be fully distracted. They keep a close eye or mind would be better phrasing on their little prize. Use your anger allow it to consume your entire being, your every thought. Anger and hate is your weapon, no mind shield will be stronger. That anger that is burning a hole through you now is what will allow you to accomplish your mission guarantee."

Günter stood "We move out at 2200 hours in two days. Get some rest you will needed it."

~*~*~

Ken was spread out of the floor of the flower shop. He could have sworn that this was the busiest day that they have ever had here. Omi was attempting to sweep up the clipping, but more or less fell asleep standing while the broom held him up. The clicking of heels alerted both boys to the intruder in the shop. Omi jolted awake and came very close to face planting on the floor, but recovered holding the broom as a weapon. Ken jumped up feet spread apart and fist balled ready to strike out. The clicking grew more pronounced as it moved closer causing each one to tense very so slightly. Soon red heels and dress came into view and both Ken and Omi collapsed on the floor.

Manx watched as two of her best assassins collapsed in front of upon recognition. Obviously using up whatever reserve of energy they had in their brief stance. "Siberian Bombay pick yourselves up and meet me in the mission room…Now!" They jolted wake and sluggishly made their way across the room and down the staircase. "You two have a mission." Both groaned. Manx chose to ignore it. "Your mission will occur in two days. We received a tip that there will be an assassination attempt at the Teufel Torweg building. The target is this man, Suichi Sagawa. He is in town for one day. His plane arrives the day of the assassination and is scheduled to leave the next morning."

"No offence to your intel, but why assassinate him? He looks like he drop dead at any moment."

"He is in perfect health and is extremely power in the world of business. He has companies all over the world. His most successful ones are in Japan, America and Germany. He has been at the top for a long time and has obviously acquired several enemies in that time. Finish cleaning the shop and take the next two days off. I want you both well rested."

"Is Schwartz doing the assassination?"

"I don't know and if they are you will accomplish your mission, Sagawa-san is to live."

"Yes Ma'am." They replied in unison.

~*~*~

The Elders were coming to Japan. Crawford had just received their new orders. Gathering Schwartz into the living room everyone took a seat. Schuldig sat on the far right side of the couch and Farfarello on the far left. Nagi took his place in the over sized sofa chair. Yohji slowly waddled in and as gracefully as a man who almost four months pregnant sat down and leaned against Schuldig.

"How are you doing tonight Yohji?"

"Good, today is a good day. Thanks for asking."

"I asked you all in here because I have received our latest assignment. The Great Elders arrive in Japan in two days. We have been assigned to protect them."

"Well, isn't that convenient." Schuldig voiced what everyone was thinking.

Crawford ignored him and continued. "We will be picking them up at 1630 hours and taking the three of them to the Teufel Torweg building, where they will be prepping for the ascension ceremony."

"Appropriate."

"What is appropriate?" Asked Yohji curiosity getting the better of him.

"Teufel Torweg means demon gateway. The name of the building is appropriate for the ascension ceremony, that's all."

"Oh." He didn't get it of at least not all of it anyway.

"From there we are to act as body guards until the completion of the ceremony. Any questions?"

Nagi spoke, "do you think this is a trap?"

"Most likely it is some form of a trap, but do not fret we will be ready for whatever they throw at us and move ahead with our plan. We will be free of them once and for all."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Schuldig made love to Yohji a few hours prior to leaving for guard duty of the Elders. If anyone dared to watch the two sensually move upon the bed they would witness an almost desperate edge to their lovemaking.

~*~*~

Aya stood in his motel room pulling on his brown leather mission coat over his black pants and black turtle neck. After fastening the buckles he pulled on each glove. His katana laid on the bed ready to go, clean and sharp. He wanted to make sure a certain German would not survive his assault. A final check he grabbed his katana and left. Making his way to his car the katana was slipped into the inner folds of the coat. Climbing in the started the car and sped of toward the Teufel Torweg building. Leaning on the corner of a building in a mid drift shirt and cut off shorts was a familiar blonde haired boy.

"Yohji, we will be together soon. Once I kill Mastermind you will be free."

~*~*~

Günter stared into the mirror, a smirk plastered to his face. "All is going to plan. Herr Fujimaya is playing his part beautifully. He will distract Schwartz long enough for me to gather our prize. The Great Elders will bring forth the demon. Most important, my years of loyalty and servitude will be rewarded to the fullest."

Dressed in casual khaki slacks and chocolate brown long sleeved v-neck shirt he left for the home of Schwartz.

~*~*~

Omi stood in his room donning his mission clothes; khaki shorts, blue shirt, white socks and shoes. He picked up his vest from the bed and slipped it along his arms and up his shoulders. Walking over to his dresser he opened the tin case that contained his darts. He began loading various darts of poison by the color of the liquid contained within them into his vest. With the last one loaded, Omi gave a body shuddering sigh. He was worried. Worried about Ken, himself, the mission they were preparing for, the night in general, but most of all he was worried about Yohji. He has had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach ever since they agreed to the mission and its parameters. Grabbing his goggles he pulled them down around his neck. Grasping the face of them he pulled them up to rest on the top of his head. He stood staring at his reflection when Ken walked in already dressed and ready for the mission.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Omi, you need to be focused for tonight we are going up against the leaders of Esset."

"I know!" He yelled then in a softer voice said. "It's just I have had this horrible feeling since Manx told us about this mission. I mean we are to battle the leaders of Esset, battle Schwartz and I cannot see them as the enemy more. On top of all that we haven't seen nor heard from Aya, but worst of all we haven't had any update about Yohji." By the end of his small speech tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Ken wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I know. Hopefully this will all soon come to an end soon and all will be well."

"I hope you are right. Kami, I hope you are right." With one last embrace they gathered their courage and resolve. Heading down the stairs and out the side door they left the flower shop perhaps for the last time.

~*~*~

Yohji lay in bed naked with the bed sheets pulled up over his body just under his swollen stomach. His hair was splayed out messily around on the pillow with his right arm circling his head.

Schuldig looked over at Yohji as he pulled on his trademark green coat and lifted his hair from under the collar. Walking over he said goodbye and kissed Yohji on the head. Yohji's eyes blinked open. "Are you …" a yawned interrupted his question. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, the elders will be arriving within the hour."

A look of surprise took over Yohji's face. Within a split second he grabbed Schuldig's hand and spoke with awe. "Schu you have to feel this." Moving Schuldig's hand to his stomach to feel the baby kick for the first time he asked. "Can you feel that?"

"How could I not? That kid of ours is a fighter."

"That she is!"

"She?"

"Yea, I don't know, but I just feel it's a girl."

A boisterous voice sounded from downstairs "Schuldig, we have to leave."

"Ja, ein minuten." He turned back to Yohji, "Ich liebe dich."

"Ai shiteru."

Schuldig stood from the bed and walked to the door. Just as he went to step out of the door he spoke. "Astrid, if you're right I want to name her Astrid." With those parting words he left.

Rubbing his stomach he spoke to the baby inside. "Astrid… I like that, how about you little one? Do you like it?" Yohji felt two swift kicks to his stomach. "I will take that as a yes." Laying back down he relaxed ready for a quiet evening.

~*~*~

The members of Schwartz stood at the arrival gate ready to greet the three that controlled their lives. They stood waiting for seven minutes. As the first elder became visible Crawford steeped forward giving a deep bow. The others immediately followed suit, bowing to the elders. In return the Elders slightly inclined their heads.

"Aw, Oracle so good to see you again and you, Schwartz." They all began walking toward the car park in a square formation around the three.

"The privilege is ours, Great Elders." Crawford replied in turn.

"I assume all of our affairs have been arranged."

"They have per your orders. We, four, shall escort you to the Teufel Torweg building and set up guard for the duration of the ceremonies." They all continued in silence for several minutes when the female Elder spoke.

"It seems that you have tamed the Berserker, Oracle."

"Tame him, no I cannot say I have. I have learned over the years that by allowing him some indulgence he is more willing to follow orders."

"Do you use the same method with Mastermind?"

"I have earned his respect. That seems to be the way for him to follow my lead. It was a hard earned trust and respect."

"I'd imagine so."

"We are here. If you would please." Schuldig held the back door open for the Elders to climb in and take their seats.

"Who will be driving our car?" The question was directed to Crawford.

"I shall be driving with Prodigy riding along. Mastermind will be driving the second car with Berserker riding shotgun. The second car shall follow us to provide protection or act as an escape vehicle."

"Very well." That said Schuldig shut the door and walked to the other car where Farfarello was already sitting. Both Nagi and Crawford took their respective seats. The drive to the Teufel Torweg building was tense and quiet.

~*~*~

It was a few minutes after seven when Günter arrived at the home Schwartz. Casually stepping out of his vehicle he walked up the four steps to the front door and grasped the knob. The knob melted under his touch leaving only a brass blob hanging from the door. Releasing the knob he pushed open the door. He strolled through the lower floor attempting to gain information about how Schwartz lived. After his lengthy perusal he ascended the stairs. Each room was investigated to the fullest. Then he came upon the last room, the room that held his/the prize. With more stealth than he used in any other room he opened the door. He silently looked around the room of his baby brother before walking over to the bed. On the bed he spied the blonde hair angel that seemed to capture his brother. Leaning over Yohji, Günter ran his hand down the side of his face almost lovingly and spoke for the first time since entering the home. "So beautiful, no wonder my brother fell for you." Yohji's eyes sprung open at the strange voice. "You are a golden angel." A wave of panic rushed through his body as memories of his rape assaulted him. As he began to scurry away toward the wall a fire suddenly broke out in a thin line behind him. Coming to an abrupt stop he grabbed the falling sheet and covered his naked body up past his stomach.

"Who…who are you?"

"Wer Ich sein? Who am I? Well. I do believe I have not fully introduced myself."

"You have not introduced yourself at all."

"Not while you were conscious, I have not. Allow me to rectify that at once. Ich bin Günter, your lover's older brother."

"Schu's brother? He never mentioned a brother to me before."

"Yes, well he likes to pretend that I do not exist. You see we do not see eye to eye on many things."

"What do you want?"

"Why, I want you of course."

"Me? Why do you want me?"

"You are his weakness, which in turn means you are Schwartz's weakness. You are the unlucky individual who caused Mastermind to fall in love and you are that object of love. If you had to fall for a red head you should have stuck to your own teammates. You are to come with me quietly. I shall allow you to dress in a modicum of privacy."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Flames flared around Yohji minus a small portion that he used to lean in close and spoke quietly.

"Do not test my patients for you are a means to an end. Do not insist that the end should come sooner than necessary without you being alive in said end. Allow me to enlighten you about pyrokinetics. We are very thin on patients. A loss of control could cause you to become burned. So do not play with fire."

Yohji slid with sheet in hand to the edge of the bed and stood. Günter gave him that privacy he promised by turning around looking out the windows. With the sheet wrapped around him and waddled toward the dresser and removed a pair of Schuldig's red silk boxers. After putting the boxers on he grabbed a pair of oversized black drawstring sweat pants and green shirt that was also Schuldig's. "I'm dressed."

"Good." Günter turned to face Yohji. "I definitely prefer the sheet." At that small lust laden comment Yohji glared and took a few steps back.

Just before leaving Günter stopped and burned a message into the wall using his flaming pointer finger reading Ich habe dein golden Engel.

They walked to the car Günter following closely behind Yohji. During Yohji's escort he tried to contact Schuldig through their link. 'Schu help me, please. Schu. Schu.' He paused hoping for an answer. 'Why are you not responding?' Again nothing. 'I've been kidnapped.' By the final attempt at communication before arriving at their destination Yohji had tears running down his face. 'Please…Schu… I need you.'

~*~*~

"To think that someone could tame us. Granted you are slightly more well behaved, but far from tame."

"I now hurt god on a schedule. It was a compromise that was worth it. Crawford cannot truly take credit for taming you that belongs to another."

"A name and face you will not think nor say ever again especially in their presence." Schuldig gestured with his right hand.

The drive to the Teufel Torweg building as relatively short only twenty two minutes. The seven piled out of the cars accompanied by three briefcases. Entering the building they walked past the lobby to the elevators. Mastermind and Berserker entered first and pressed the B button for the basement level. The doors closed beginning their descent. They were sent first in order to ensure the safety of the Elders. Three minutes after their exit Mastermind contacted Oracle. 'All clear. Send them down.' The Elders began their descent accompanied by Oracle. Prodigy kept watch on the main floor. 'Come on down.' Prodigy joined the others. Briefcase after briefcase after briefcase opened supplies were removed and preparations were started for the ceremony to take place in only a couple of hours. Schwartz stood guard waiting for their moment.

An hour before the ceremony Schreient brought the carrier. Hell placed a comatose Aya-chan on the table. Schön and Neu took two rags wet with water blessed by the three Elders. Tot arranged her hair into two perfect braids placing them over her shoulders. The preparations of the carrier complete Schreient left. Their departure cues the arrival of Abyssinian, but his presence went unnoticed.

~*~*~

Abyssinian naturally arrived right on time per Günter's orders. When he was about a block from his destination he saw Schreient carrying Aya-chan inside the Teufel Torweg building, the same place he was to go and accomplish his mission. "Aya-chan!?"

He knew Schwartz was supposed to be there as well as the Elders, but Günter never mentioned the presence of the Schreient. He sure as hell did not mention that his sister was to be here.

Abyssinian snuck in past the Elders, though they knew he would be there, Schwartz and Schreient. As he passed through the rafters he saw his sister laying silently on the table and Schreient exit the building. It was less than twenty minutes before the ceremony was to commence. He was to distract Schwartz by pretending to attack the Elders or at least that is the way Günter explained the plan. So he waited for the precise moment to announce his presence.

~*~*~

After a few false starts, so to speak, and many apprehensions Bombay and Siberian made their way to the Teufel Torweg building. Arriving in the basement precisely at 21:01 all of Bombay's fears seemed to come alive right before his eyes. Down below Aya-chan lay comatose with an eerie glowing light surrounding her. Standing over her prone body was three geriatric individuals, whom they suspected were the Great Elders of Esset. Half heartedly Schwartz fought protecting the three from none other than Abyssinian. Briefly torn between their former teammate and their new found comradely with Schwartz. Alas, they have their own mission and must kill the elders. One last glance at each other Siberian and Bombay jumped into he fray. Darts flew and blades sliced. Out of the corner of his eye Siberian saw Abyssinian drive his sword straight for Mastermind. Without thinking Siberian pushed Mastermind from the worst the attack and swiped his claws at Abyssinian. Mastermind fell to the ground with a shallow slice to his right arm. As quickly as the battle began for Weiss it ended. The elders lay dead on the ground and all were tired and injured. Omi turned to address the injured Abyssinian when he noticed that he was gone assuming that he snuck out when everyone was checking for injuries of the others and most importantly verifying that the elders were indeed dead. Omi then noticed that he left without taking Aya-chan. "He left and didn't take his sister with him. What are we going to do with her?" Omi approached the alter. Without warning Farfarello knocked Omi's hands from the area over Aya-chan's face.

"You do not touch her." With a gentleness that no one has ever seen Farfarello exhibit he picked her up cradling her fragile body to his scarred one.

Aya-chan safe in Farfarello's arms Schuldig addressed Omi and Ken. "Why don't the two of you come home with us and see Yohji. I know he would like to see both of you." As he finished he turned practically daring Crawford to make him retract his offer.

"We'd like that, right Omi. Thank you."

A/N: I finally updated. School, work and life have kept me from updating, that and laziness (Sorry). The consulation to you all is a chapter that is almost a thousand words longer that most chapters. I hope you all enjoy nad always Read and Review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Omi carried out the final portion of their mission to destroy the building. Placing the explosives in predetermined location throughout the lower level he set the detonators for six minutes, ensuring the safety of all. When Omi and Ken emerged from the building the two Schwarz cars were pulled alongside the curb. Nagi stood outside the first car holding the back door open. "Get in."

"What about our car? We can follow you to your place."

"By any chance did you park at the corner on the opposite side of the street?"

"Yes."

"Would that be your car?" Crawford pointed in the direction of where they parked. All one could see was a massage pile of flames. Sirens could be faintly heard in the distance and growing louder by the second. "I suggest we leave."

"Thank you," said Omi while Ken nodded his thanks to Nagi who remained holding the door. As the final door shut the explosives inside the Teufel Torweg building could be heard. It was definitely time to leave.

The first car contained Crawford in the driver's seat and Nagi next to him. Ken and Omi shared the backseat. Schuldig was driving the second car and Farfarello was caring for Aya-chan the backseat.

The drive was silent. Each lost in their own thoughts. Schuldig spent the drive contacting Yohji to tell him that they were on their way home and that he had a surprise for him. He was met with silence. Schuldig taught Yohji to block him, but not to get any sort of response was beyond abnormal. He was not even getting static. Something was wrong, very wrong. 'Crawford, something is wrong.'

'What do you mean?'

'I can't contact Yohji. We need to step on it, now!'

The speed of both cars practically doubled in less than few a seconds making the drive even shorter. Miraculously neither car met a single red light. The second Schuldig parked the car he was out of it and standing at the front door fiddling with the keys. His hands shook so bad that he almost dropped the keys twice and was having no luck at getting the door open. Calmly and casually Crawford walked to the door, only as Crawford can do, armed with correct key poised and ready to go. He swiftly unlocked the door and threw it open, knowing very well that Schuldig would not allow him the time to remove the keys. Schuldig raced through the house to his room as the other members of Schwarz walked up, Farfarello carrying Aya-chan, and Ken and Omi joining them. Nagi inquired about Schuldig's strange behavior, "what is the matter with him? He seems almost panic."

"He is, on the way home he informed me that he could not reach Yohji telepathically." Crawford answered as they emerged into the living room. Suddenly a heart wrenching cry shuddered through the house. Crawford, Ken, Nagi and Omi raced up the stairs, while Farfarello gently placed Aya-chan down on the sofa before joining them in Schuldig's bedroom.

~*~*~

Schuldig ran through the house like a mad man. He knew something was wrong. He still could not contact Yohji, even at this close range. There was a pit in his stomach that only grew as he closed in on his room. Flinging the door open, he called for Yohji. "Yohji. Yohji are you there." He moved around the bed and looked at the gathered covers. Gently he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out his hand he once again spoke. "Yohji are you sleeping?" He hand grasped empty bed sheets. He reeled backwards, his focus no longer on the bed he saw the smoldering words written in the wall. Ich habe dein golden Engel. "I have your golden angel." His heart broke and shattered that very moment and the sound that eminated form him was proof to any who heard it.

Schuldig laid crumpled on the floor, crying his heart out when the others arrived in the room. "He has him. He has him." He kept repeating the same three words over and over. Crawford stepped up to the side of the bed next to Schuldig. He read the writing on the wall, literally.

"Günter has Yohji." Obviously Omi and Ken were confused, but Nagi was as well. He had never heard of this guy named Günter.

"Who is Günter?" Asked Nagi.

"Günter is Schuldig's older brother and he has taken Yohji mostly likely for his own sadistic purposes."

"My love is gone. My love and the baby."

"Baby?" Were Ken's and Omi's simulataneous reactions.

Crawford continued to answer the questions that continued to arise out of Schuldig's broken mutterings. "Yohji was pregnant. It seems that one of the doctors at the Magic Bu Hospital was experimenting on him. The end result was Yohji becoming pregnant. The problem is the child could be either Schuldig's or Abyssinian's. I know he did not want you to find this way, but under the circumstances I believe he would understand." Omi's eyes flooded with tears as he buried his face in Ken's chest and Ken buried his face into Omi's hair as the consoled each other.

Slowly Schuldig stood and raised his head, streaks of ears drying on his cheeks in a tone that promised death he stated. "I will get him back." If Schuldig had his ay Günter was going to die a very slow and painful death and Schuldig always got his way. He ushered the others out of the room for he had plans to make and a bastard of a brother to track.

~*~*~

They all left Schuldig to his own devices for the time being, but they will be there when he needs them. Once downstairs in the living room Farfarello continued his ministrations of Aya-chan. The other four plopped down on the nearest unoccupied piece of furniture. Ken still held a crying Omi when he asked Crawford to fill them in. "What has been going on these several months that we do not know about?"

"Allow me start where you do know some information." Ken nodded his acceptance. "Yohji came to live with us after he was raped by Abyssinian." Omi shuddered. "He was sick frequently, I mean vomiting. It was mostly at irregular intervals, but seemed worse whenever he ate. After some research, Nagi found a doctor that was not connected to either Kritiker or Esset. While at the doctors office blood test were performed and according to Schuldig the lab got carried away and did the test for pregnancy, which came out positive. From there we made the assertion that it was the doctor at the Magic Bus Hospital he had been seeing who was responsible. Yohji still remains under the care of the physician who discovered his pregnancy."

Ken spoke once Crawford finished, "okay, so now we are up to speed on that end."

Omi briefly pulled his head from Ken's shoulder to ask a simple question. "Are Yohji and the baby doing well?"

"As of their last check up, yes they were doing very well." Crawford gave the smallest smiles, which actually comforted Omi a little.

"We know that, this, Günter is Schuldig's brother, but what can you tell us?"

"Yes, I would like to know of him as well."

Crawford turned his head to acknowledge Nagi. Then he did something very un-Crawford-like, he sighed and slouched in the chair he was sitting. "As I said Günter is Schuldig's brother. They were separated when Schuldig was three. Günter was taken away by Esset after he killed their parents. Schuldig was left alone his telepathy growing by the day. Günter is a pyrokentic. He came into his talent around the age of five. Schuldig's talent began to show at the age of two." Crawford looked around at the faces that were eager to learn more and yet thoroughly confused. He started again only now he went into more detail. "Esset took control of your life and even started a breeding program to obtain stronger talents. Most of their actions were for their own power. The rest was for the Reich, to create the perfect soldier. From all of the information that I have gathered they used the Reich for their money and facilities that is all. The power that they were creating was never going to leave the hands of the Elders. They began by pairing individuals together that they believed would result in even stronger offspring that they could bend to their will. They had many failures and few successes. It seemed that the blending of talents had to be done carefully. Long after the Reich, the Elders continued with their breeding program. Schuldig's parents were two of those people placed together. Esset forced them the couples to have sex even with the technological advances in order to breed. The difference between Schuldig's parents and many of the others is they fell in love. Their first child was Günter. When he was three, Cassandra was expecting their second child. They fled from Esset, hiding in the hills of Germany. Somehow Esset had gotten their claws into Günter convincing him to kill his parents or at least that is what I have garnered. No one knew that Schuldig was a talent not even Esset for no one that young had ever showed any signs of one before, otherwise I believe they would have taken him along as well. I know for a fact his mother knew he was a talent, but I do not know if his father knew or not. Any way Schuldig learned to survive on the streets of Berlin. He dulled his talent the only way he knew, drugs. I eventually ran into him, offering him a place at Rosenkranz. Rosenkranz was a school run by Esset to train young talents. A talent not in control was useless to them. It was at Rosenkranz that Schuldig and Günter met again. Günter was suave and calculating where Schuldig was a mess. Once sober and his talent slightly controlled, Schuldig vowed to avenge his parents. It would seem now that he has another to add to that list."

A/N: I updated! I'm very proud of myself. I said a few chapters ago that there would be only a few more chapters, but Kaleidascope decided it needed a bit more. So, it is going to be a little bit longer than even I expected. I wanted to include a bit of background on the brothers in this chapter and I guess some motive for Gunter. More of that will come out in the next chapter. Hope you all like this chapter and as always review, I love reading what you think.

Thank you to Princess Sin. Your reviews help keep me going and I humbly dedicate this chapter to you.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Yohji was suspended by rope twining around his crossed wrists, his head resting on his left shoulder. He was stripped of all his clothes and his body was illuminated by two tree lamps. Two more tree lamps stood in the far back corners lighting the rest of the room. The brick walls were painted a bright white, allowing the four lamps to provide more than enough light.

Yohji clung to the dreads of unconsciousness. His awakening brought an acute awareness to the acnes and pains traveling throughout his body. As the last bit of unconsciousness left him footsteps could be heard descending a set of stairs. Though awake he was still groggy, leaving the footfalls sounding miles away. Before those footsteps could close the non existing miles Yohji forced his head to look upward at the restraints surrounding his wrists. Ever so gently he tugged on them testing their resistance.

"I assure you they are quite secure." The booming voice caused Yohji's head to snap down and sending a wave of nausea and dizziness almost sending him into oblivion. "I would appreciate it if you would not make sudden movements like that again. I had to wait long enough for you to come back around the first time and I would really like you awake for this.

Günter moved about the room fiddling with various tools splayed on the table before Yohji. Spying the instruments Yohji asked "What do you want?"

"In general or you specifically?"

"I guess at the moment me."

"Well, you are a means to an end, really."

"Meaning?" Yohji did not care the vague answers he was receiving and should he keep asking questions perhaps he can prolong the pain and torture that was sure to come.

"Meaning that you are a device, a tool if you will. A tool to get what I want, what I deserve."

"What do you want?"

"I want..." Günter's fingers became a dark red and blistering hot with each of the following words he traced a finger across Yohji's abdomen. "I want the world." Yohji howled in pain as his skin instantly blistered.

In between his gasps of pain "please, the baby." Tears streaked down his face. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the baby even if he was helpless to do anything.

"Ah, yes the baby." Another streak of blisters and cry of pain.

"Why?" Yohji spoke through a heavy breath.

"Why, what? You are going to have to be more specific."

A deep breath to calm his nerves and even his voice. "Schu never mentioned a brother. Why?"

"The question of family. I am surprised that in your current situation you should ask that of all questions. The simple reason is because he hates me. In his defense the hate is mutual. You see." Günter leaned in close and whispered the remaining words. "I killed our parents." Yohji eyes widen almost to a comical state. Still Günter laughed boisterously. "Yes, I, the child born of the forced coupling and he the child born out of love. We were bound to hate each other. He was supposed to die as well. Somehow he managed to escape the inferno and survive the world at the age of three. It was quite the surprise when he arrived at Rosenkranz. He vehemently swore vengeance. I see you are confused. Everything I did, even at that age was for my gain. I met the Great Elders a few months prior to the deaths of my parents. They told me of Rosenkranz and I saw my opportunity. I recognized power when I saw it and the Great Elders were power. They have had their time and that will end when the time is right." Günter reached his hand toward Yohji and Yohji strained away as far as possible and when Günter's finger tips grazed his skin he felt nothing unusual, no burning. Relaxing slightly, Yohji's body once again became completely vertical. At that moment Günter dug fire hot finger into Yohji's ribs. The pain was too much causing him to black out. The relief of unconsciousness lasted only seconds.

He was brought back by the sudden slamming of the door and hurried footsteps sounding on the stairs. Aya flew down the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Yohji. Slowly he walked toward Yohji his increasing the he came. He whispered, "Yohji." His hand moved toward Yohji's face until he caught sight of his pregnant belly. His hand detoured to Yohji abdomen. Scant inches from the surface, Yohji shifted away. Aya hesitated, but continued despite Yohji straining in his bonds to get away from him. He placed his hand on the swollen stomach. Yohji continued to stretch away from Aya's hand, disgusted and scared. Soothingly and almost sensually Aya rubbed, but stopped as his hand came across the first series of blisters. Aya immediately addressed Günter. "What are these?"

"They are blisters."

"I can see that, what caused them." Günter answered by wiggling his fingers. "Why?"

"Dear Aya, allow me to introduce you to our prize." A small glance at Yohji's pregnant stomach, he continued "Then again I do believe you already know one another."

"Yohji? Why him?" His voice grew in volume.

"He is a weak link for them all, all of Schwartz. The Elders."

Aya interrupted the explanation, "the Elders are dead."

"What?" Günter for the first time was shocked.

"Weiss. They killed them. Schwartz practically did nothing to save them."

"I am not surprised at the last bit of news. Those four were, are, traitors. I am surprised that two non-talents were able to destroy the Great Elders. Well, we do have our little safety net." Günter reached for Yohji with scorching fingers. Aya quickly reached out, grabbing Günter's wrist, stopping his fingers from touching Yohji's skin by millimeters. Günter heated his skin up pass his wrist. Aya immediately released his hold cradling his hand protectively. Günter stepped as close as possible to Aya, "do not interfere with my work." He stepped back. "Now go clean yourself up before you bleed. Should that happen, how are you to protect your obsession?"

Aya said nothing the only action he took was to level Günter with his shi-ni glare. He warily watched Günter as he maneuvered around Yohji. When he was sure no lasting harm would befall Yohji he tended to his wounds given to him by Siberian's claws.

Throughout the entire exchange between Günter and Aya, Yohji remained perfectly silent. He had no desire to turn the full attention to his person. All he wanted was to make sure the baby was alright since Günter seemed to focus his torturing there. While Aya was bandaging his wounds and Günter was fiddling with something he could not see, Yohji tried once again to contact Schuldig. 'Schu, please answer. I need you.'

Günter turned around, the object he was fiddling with firmly in his grasp. Yohji registered Aya screaming "no" before all went black again.

Though Schuldig was able to pull himself together enough for the others to leave the room he was far from okay. He made his way over to the window and stared at the scenery before him. BY the looks of him one would think he was lost in his grief. They would be wrong for his mind was on over drive. Schuldig knew Günter better than most. He remembered his brother from those first few years of his life; the way he behaved, spoke and most importantly the way he thought. His knowledge of Günter only grew when he entered Rosenkranz. Schuldig took the old saying "keep your friends close and your enemies closer" to heart and with control of his telepathy and off the narcotics he did not have to be physically close. As far as he was concerned Rosenkranz was full of potential enemies and enemies alike. Günter topped that list of enemies. Crawford at the time was the only one he trusted, for he kept Schuldig safe until control and sobriety was achieved. Throughout the years at Rosenkranz, Schuldig form a virtually invisible link to Günter. The type of link that you would only find if specifically went looking for it and Schuldig was looking for that tiny, thin, single thread among the clutter of his head. Günter was his only link to Yohji at the moment. Initially when Schuldig received no response from Yohji he followed the thread and found it to be severed. How he could not say, but the individual had to be strong because he did not even feel the disconnection. Yohji's severed link was something to ponder at another time.

Everyone in the world of talents Günter's exploits. He liked to play with his targets, draw out their pain, suffering and eventual death. Though this gave Schuldig time he knew that a person could take a lot of damage especially a trained assassin like Yohji. He needed to act quickly.

Several minutes of searching Schuldig finally uncovered the thread to Günter. It was thinner than he remembered and extremely fragile. Very carefully his followed it. The thread lead him through the city and grew in thickness and strength, which surprised Schuldig for he specifically created the thread not to be noticeable. He could sense he was getting closer when suddenly the thread went slack. Someone cut the thread. It took every fiber of Schuldig's being to not break down.

He grabbed the sides of his head. "Think! Think! Think! Arghhh! I know him, I know Günter. Where would he go? He would need space, time, and concealment. I know he is in the city. I was close to him until the thread broke. The city has high-rise apartments, no houses. Apartments have neighbors; screams...screams of pain would be heard. So, not up in a building, but down is possible. Basements, underground, are their apartments with basements or underground dwellings?" Schuldig ran out of his bedroom and halfway down the stairs. "I need help! Where...are there any basement dwellings in the city?"

The group downstairs was shocked by his sudden appearance that it took a moment for his question to sink in. "Guys!" They all snapped out of their shock. Nagi and Omi bolted to the computer and did what they do best, gather information from the internet. Crawford and Ken met Schuldig at the stairs and brought him down to sit on the couch. Once seated Schuldig shared his train of thought about Günter's whereabouts. Minutes passed before Omi and Nagi were triumphant. They discovered four potential locations, but only one stood out to Schuldig as the place Günter would go. Günter was a narcissistic bastard; he wanted the best and richest always. The search result was a premier apartment high-rise. Where the top floors had roof access, half of the lower floors had basement access. The high price tag for the apartments clinched it for Schuldig.

A destination in mind the six of them prepared for the mission. A small quick meal was prepared and eaten for sustenance. Weapons were checked and concealed in pants, shirts, and jackets. Farfarello never ending his care for Aya-chan picked her up, cradle her to him and tucked her into one of the guest room's bed. He left her with a small kiss on the forehead and joined the others. The six piled into their vehicle and drove to the rescue.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, alerts, and reading. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to split it into two chapters. I apologize for the long wait. School the past couple of weeks has been kicking my rear. I am hoping to have this fic finished in two more chapters. It was brought to my attention that my back story between Gunter and Schuldig is like another author's. This was not my intention. I have expanded on their history and hopefully it is different from the other author. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always please review. I will try to have the next chapter up in a week, but do not hold your breath.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Have you contacted Yohji?" Omi innocently asked.

Impassively Schuldig responded. "I have tried. Our link has been severed."

Crawford asked the next question. "Did Yohji know of the link?"

"Yes, we used it to communicate all of the time."

Crawford continued his questioning, "Would he have been able to sever the link himself?"

"Not without me knowing."

"Who could have severed it?"

"Without me feeling it?" A nod. "Only a telepath and a powerful one."

"Günter has always been in the Elders back pocket. Could they have severed the link?"

"It's possible; the Elders are probably the only ones strong enough."

"Günter's link?"

"His was severed as I was following it. The Elders were already dead. They could not have severed his. Günter's was stronger on his end; he strengthened it and then destroyed it when I got close. Günter likes to play games and…" Schuldig went silent.

Nagi hesitantly spoke, "Schuldig?"

"I'm his target."

"Explain." That was Crawford.

"He severed the link just as I was about to find him. He wanted me close, but not to find him right away. Killing me would hurt yes, but killing Yohji will destroy me. He wants to destroy me just as I want to destroy him. Yohji is his ticket."

Within minutes of Schuldig explaining what he believes to be Günter's motives they arrived at the apartment complex selected as Günter's hideout, they hoped.

~*~*~

Günter felt Schuldig pulling on their link and then following it to him. The Elders accidently discovered the link. They often went parading around in his head. It was insurance to insure his good behavior. Knowing that they could pop in and out of his head kept him inline. It's not like he was going anywhere, they were power. Power he desperately wanted for himself, plus the added bonus of revenge. After the discovery of the link and a grueling interrogation they taught him how to strengthen and sever the link, but only on his end. So, when Schuldig started his journey along the link he knew he had him. Just before he could narrow down his location he did as the Elders taught him and cut the link. He left Schuldig with approximately seven mile radius. The hunt was on and Günter still had his toy. Günter wanted Schuldig to find him, but not without some effort.

~*~*~

Soft stroking to his face brought Yohji to the edge of consciousness. He called out the name of his lover that he long to see and feel. "Schu."

A whispering voice replied. "No, Yohji you are safe from him. It's me Aya."

At that name he forced himself away speaking with a feral growl to his voice "Do Not Touch Me!"

"Yohji! Yohji! You are safe. Mastermind can no longer hurt you."

"Schuldig is my lover. I love him! The only one who hurt me was you!"

Aya stumbled back a few steps at Yohji's words shaking his head and repeating "No" over and over again; seconds past before the rage took over. Aya grabbed a knife that Günter had out and lunged at Yohji. Yohji closed his eyes and waited for the pain the knife would inflict. When nothing came he opened his eyes to see Günter restraining Aya. Günter then threw Aya across the room. "This is your second warning. Next time I will kill you." Aya stood and straightened his clothes. The fiery anger never left his eyes as he glared at them from across the room. Everyone's head snapped to the stairs as Schwartz, Ken and Omi appeared at their edge.

~*~*~

They arrived at the high rise complex a man at the door attempted to stop them. "Excuse me gentlemen, but only residents may enter or their guests." Not wanting to waste precious time Nagi used his telekinesis and shoved the doorman against the wall and Schuldig stripped his memory of them ensuring no interruptions. Just before he stripped the memory he scanned the doorman's mind for Günter's location. Günter's location known and confirmed Schuldig led the way. Quickly they descended the stairs. At the bottom the six gained the attention of the room's three occupants. Initially no one moved and just stared at each other. Aya was the first to move for there was no way any of them were getting near Yohji. Before he could make it halfway across the room Ken and Omi intercepted him. All three prepared to fight to the death. Günter and Schuldig made contact and years of burning animosity and anger surfaced in their eyes. "Ich will meine Rache haben." They moved to ultimately collide in battle. Nagi moved to assist Schuldig, but Crawford's hand on his shoulder prevented him from such action. "These are not our battles. Our services will be best used rescuing Yohji." The three remaining on the steps made their way to the naked, restrained and injured Yohji. Said individual's eyes were fixed on the two ensuing fights. Nagi gently lifted Yohji in his bonds to relieve the strain of his arms. The feeling of being lifted roused Yohji's attention and brought it to those around him. Crawford and Farfarello gently eased Yohji down and off the hook that had him suspended. Due to pure exhaustion, Yohji collapsed on to Crawford. The three gently and ever so slowly began to maneuver Yohji to the exit.

~*~*~

Aya was the better fighter of the three and he used that to his advantage. He continually maneuvered them closer and closer to Yohji with him being the closet. Omi threw darts occasionally and only when he knew he would not strike anyone other than his intended target. Most of his darts missed and those that did hit Aya only grazed him. Ken did his best to keep Aya still long enough for Omi to get a proper shot, but Aya was too fast. He was able to scratch him some just no serious hits. As Aya dodged Ken's claws and Omi's darts he attacked growing closer to Yohji. Aya chanted "you will never take him from me" continually.

~*~*~

Schuldig wanted blood, blood for his parents and blood for his unborn child and blood for Yohji. So, when Günter charged he was more than ready. Along with his talent Günter attacked with his fists. He too wanted blood. Schuldig retaliated with his talent and fists. It was an all out war for the two brothers; one was not going to live.

~*~*~

Crawford noticed Aya getting closer to them as they shuffled Yohji's barely conscious body. "We need to get Yohji away from here. Their fight is encroaching on our space. Nagi, if they get closer use your talent."

"Hai."

Seconds prior to Aya, Ken and Omi attacked and defended their way to where Yohji had been hanging on the wall Crawford, Nagi, and Farfarello were successful in removing Yohji from harms way.

~*~*~

Aya spun around an attack by Ken and saw that Yohji was no longer there. Enraged that all his planning failed, he shouted at his former teammates. "This ends now!" He rushed them, his katana at the ready. Omi grabbed a knife from Günter's table. He dodged and spun plunging the knife into Aya's gut and for a final measure he twisted the knife, opening the wound further. Aya howled in pain and dropped to his knees. He watched his blood pool in his hands and spill out on the floor. Ken and Omi watched in horrid fascination as Aya fell over dead. Omi stuck his face in Ken's chest and wept. A lone tear rolled down Ken's cheek.

~*~*~

Right hook, left hook, and kicks of all types were exchanged. Each had learned that their talents were of no use to either of them. Their bodies were bruised, sore and tired, but neither would allow the other to have the upper hand. Then on the brink of exhaustion Günter made a fatal mistake. He drew his attention away from Schuldig as Aya's body hit the ground. Schuldig took advantage of his distraction and leveled his gun at Günter's head. "Auf Weidersehen." Günter faced Schuldig just as he pulled the trigger. Günter's body went rigid then slack and dropped to the floor with a single gun shot to the head. Schuldig whispered barely audible "Vater, Mutter." He raised his head spotting Yohji, he ran to him.

Yohji lifted his arms from around Crawford's and Farfarello's shoulders reaching for his lover. Tears streaked hi face. Before they could fully embrace Yohji slid down Schuldig's body grabbing his midsection. "We need to get him to the doctor, Schuldig." Crawford's words caused Schuldig to quickly cover Yohji's naked body and scooped him into his arms. They ran from the building and piled into the vehicle. Yohji laid some on Ken and Omi, but most of his body rested on Schuldig. Every few minutes Yohji curled in pain.

"Schu."

"Yes."

"The baby…the baby is coming."

Crawford stepped on it. Probably in record time the car pulled up to the front of the doctor's office.

"Um" Omi started off tentatively. "What are we going to do about Yohji's lack of clothes?" Schuldig had already solved this problem. Shifting Yohji he reached in his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. He rapidly scrolled his contact list looking for a specific number and hit the send button the instant it was lit up.

"Hello, Doctor? This is Schuldig." Silence, then "yes. You see Yohji was kidnapped until very recently. We are perked outside your office. He believes he is going into labor." More silence. "That would be a problem, since he is completely naked." The doctor spoke again. "Okay, thank you." Less than a minute Yohji's doctor was at Schuldig's door with hospital scrubs in his hands. Crawford rolled down the window. The doctor passed the scrubs through to Omi. It took a few minutes to get the scrubs on being in an over crowded car and Yohji contractions naturally made it more difficult. The entire time they spent getting Yohji dressed the doctor was asking questions and timing the contractions.

With Yohji dressed he carefully climbed out of the car and into the waiting wheelchair. He was too tired and in too much pain for posturing. Schuldig quickly followed as the doctor wheeled Yohji in the building. Crawford was quick to park and the five followed Yohji and Schuldig.

Well, they followed until a little nurse leaped out and stopped. Crawford leveled her with his best glare that she weathered better than most. They resigned themselves to wait in waiting room.

~*~*~

Yohji was wheeled into an operating room. The room was already prepared for the up and coming cesarean section. A nurse walked up, taking the reins of the wheelchair from the doctor. She wheeled him to the bed. Lying in the bed Schuldig on one side and the nurse of the Yohji was as comfortable as a man having contractions can be.

"We need to remove your shirt and lower your pants." The doctor informed Yohji. Schuldig stepped up to assist Yohji. "It seems forever since I last undressed you." Yohji gave Schuldig a look that said he was incorrigible. The nurse blushed lightly and gave a small chuckle. While Yohji's doctor just shook his head.

Instrument table just off to the side the doctor addressed Yohji. "We are just about ready. We won't be able to use an epidural due to time and the burns. We need to get the baby out as soon as possible. I will give you a few locals to lessen the pain some. I am not going to sugar coat this, it will hurt. Many take it out on their partners." Lifting his head he said, "Sorry" to Schuldig.

Schuldig moved to be in a better position to hold Yohji's hand and be his support. The midsection screen in place the doctor gave Yohji the four locals and Schuldig about lost his fingers. It seemed like a lifetime had passed, though it was only minutes, before the doctor pulled an undersized baby girl from Yohji. Silence met their ears, no crying, gurgling or screaming. The doctor handed her to the nurse, she buddle her and proceeded to leave.

"It's a girl. Do you have any names picked out?"

Yohji looked up and Schuldig replied, "Astrid."

"Beautiful name. Well, Astrid is being taken to be examined. She is small, but that is to be expected since she came about five weeks early. We are just going to make sure everything had time to develop."

Tears rolled down Yohji's cheeks, "when do we get to see her?"

"As soon as we run all of the tests you will get to see her. I want you to understand that what we are doing is important."

"We do, doctor." As the tear flowed unchecked from Yohji and tears welled up in Schuldig's eyes.

"Let's get you dressed and in a more comfortable room." All stitched up and dressed Yohji was back in the wheelchair. Less than a minute he was situated in his room. Ten minutes later the guys burst in the room despite a nurse's protests. Schuldig filled them in about Astrid.

Schuldig sat on the left side of the bed with Yohji leaning slightly against him. Ken and Omi stood on the right. Crawford and Nagi stood next to where Schuldig sat. Farfarello remained at the foot of the bed. Each laid a comforting hand on Yohji.

END

3


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

*Five Years Later*

"Jei! I don't want to be late." Aya-chan stood in the kitchen seven months pregnant yelling at her husband.

"We won't be late."

"If you haven't noticed," she rubbed her belly, "I don't move as fast as I used to."

"Good point." He kissed her cheek and both headed out to the car.

Absent mindedly Aya-chan rubbed circles over her belly. "I can't believe Astrid is turning five today. It seems like only yesterday we were all in Japan, Yohji pregnant and giving birth."

"Aya, you were in a coma during all of that." Jei spoke as if he was speaking to a child.

"Oh yeah, I swear this baby is sucking up all of my brain power. Truth be told is I was there and between the stories you all have told me it's as if I was conscious." Jei just gave a little laugh. Aya-chan had changed his life. From the moment he laid eyes upon her Farfarello slowly began to drift away. They have been married for a little over three years and were expecting their first child.

~*~*~

Nagi sat in the front passenger seat of Crawford's red corvette in quiet contemplation. Crawford slid his hand from the gear shift to Nagi's thigh without ever taking his eyes from the road.

"Anything wrong?"

Nagi wrapped his small hand around Crawford's much larger one and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Just thinking of everything that has happened over the years since Rosenkranz."

"A lot has happened has it not? Most of which I never even saw. It just tells you how unpredictable the world can be."

"True, but I think that is because you changed so much based on your initial visions. You cared for us all."

"That's sweet of you to say. I appreciate the effort of keeping my ego larger than life."

"It's the least I could do for the guy I love."

"I love you too."

~*~*~

"In the car now, you two!"

"Yes, father!" Mei and Mai said in unison, twin girls that Omi and Ken adopted only 14 months ago. "We get cake, right papa." Mei asked Omi followed immediately by Mai asking "and see Astrid?"

"Yes, we are going to uncle Schuldig and Yohji's house for Astrid birthday. Ken did you remember the presents?"

"They are in the trunk, Omi." Ken sat down in the driver's seat after buckling the twins in their car seats and leaned over to give Omi a chaste kiss. The kiss caused the girls in the backseat to giggle. Omi giggled as well and Ken just rolled his eyes muttering something about girls.

~*~*~

Astrid excited about her party that was to commence as soon as everyone arrived was running and twirling over the hillside that made up their backyard. Schuldig caught up to her and scooped her into his arms. He whispered in her ear a conspiracy causing her to giggle. Yohji a standing a few paces in front of them turned at the laughter. "What are the two of you up to?"

"Nothing, daddy." Astrid answered a little too innocently for Yohji's taste. Schuldig set her down on the ground and embraced Yohji. He gave his love a deep kiss as Astrid strategically moved on the other side. Once she was in place, Schuldig and Astrid let loose and tickled Yohji until he fell to the ground laughing.

"Glad to see nothing changes around here." Said Ken as Mei and Mai joined in on the fray. Schuldig took pity on his husband when the familiar red corvette. Pulling Yohji to his feet, Schuldig assisted in brushing the grass from his back. Astrid, Mei and Mai took off running down the hill to play whatever game they made up at that every moment. The adults stood around greeting one another as Nagi and Crawford approached. More hugs were exchanged. Now they were only waiting on Aya and Jei to arrive to start the party. Not even five minutes passed before they arrived. Aya was waddling up the drive with Jei hovering. Even more hugging ensued. Then Yohji and Aya began comparing their pregnant bellies.

Yohji was pregnant again; obviously the effects of shots were lasting. He was now four and a half months pregnant. He was to have another little girl to be named Asuka and Aya was to have a baby boy. After a few months of arguing about boys names Aya and Jei have yet to decide on one.

~*~*~

Life in Germany, together, was blissful and happy. The happiest any of them have ever been. Aya was an elementary school teacher. Jei was prop master for a local theater company. Ken was a high school football (soccer) couch. Omi and Nagi were computer programmers. Crawford was business consultant. Schuldig and Yohji owned their own club that practically ran its self.

A/N: On behalf of myself and Kaleidascope I would like to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and/or alerted this fic. I truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Should you have any questions just message and I will try to answer them. Again, THANK YOU!


End file.
